Promises
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: Ever since they came hurtling into each other's lives, they'd been best friends. Anyone could tell you they were inseparable, tied together by the strings of fate, since primary school. So maybe fate has a strange way of working it's magic... Sure things can be crazy but with a little luck things might just work out in the end. Rewrite of 'The Promise'. Non miraculous AU
1. Fate

**Hey beans! **

**I really want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been there for me during the creation of the original story and to all of those who decided to read both the original and the new rewritten story. I was given the amazing suggestions to keep the original story online so people could see just how far this story has come. Thank you to my new bean fran, frustration. (that's their user name not my emotions… I don't make friends with and talk to my emotions...)**

**However, because I am now keeping the original, the name for the rewritten version will be, 'Promises' instead of 'The Promise' as you can see.**

**Also HUGE thanks to two of my best friends, Chrisassy and LadyoftheBirds for helping me out with the plot details and game plan for the storyline for this story! I love you both!**

**Anyways I think we should get on with the story.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, the first chapter of Promises, 'Fate'.**

**(Fate) that which is inevitably predetermined; destiny:**

**Adrien's POV**

Pretty much from the day mom died until I met the girl who became my life long best friend, I had always been a loner. I never really opened up to anyone and to be honest I never liked attention. I never liked people's prying questions because none of them really cared about me. They just wanted the juicy gossip for their magazines.

I guess I never really had someone to connect with until she came along.

I met her in our last year of primary school. I joined the class after being homeschooled up until that point. We were forced to sit next to each other in class and she seemed pretty nice. All the other kids knew exactly who I was but she didn't. She didn't know the juicy gossip about my family, she didn't know I was rich, or that I lived in a big fancy house. It was entirely refreshing.

We passed notes throughout our classes and during lunch Marinette looked around nervously as we sat alone at our own table.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" she asked as Chloe snuck up behind her.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you know who this is? It's Adrien Agreste, son of only the most famous fashion designer in all of Paris, and my best friend!"

I groan.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marinette asks.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that a pathetic baker's daughter is hanging out with one of the richest guys in all of Paris? You're just a commoner Marian." Chloe sneers.

Marinette takes a look at me for a moment. "Just because his dad's rich and mine isn't doesn't mean we can't be friends and it doesn't mean everyone has a right to gossip and stare at us. Adrien is a person just like everyone else." She turns to me. "I don't see why a rich kid and a baker's girl can't be friends, can you?"

I beam at her and shake my head. "Not at all."

Chloe huffs and storms off.

Right in front of me, with her dark blue hair and bluebell eyes, was a girl who understood me in a way nobody else ever had, however It didn't take very long after that before the other kids started making fun of Marinette and mocking her every time I turned my back. When she walked away they would come up to me and try to convince me not to be friends with her. I quickly became protective of her. A couple months went by and the other kids would spread rumors about us and twisting our words to try to hurt the other so we'd split apart. It almost worked a few times during the first couple months of our friendship. It was painful when it happened but after we talked it through we understood what the other had really meant by what they said. We got through it, and each time it happened our trust and faith in each other became so much stronger. By the end of primary school, we were inseparable.

**Marinette's POV**

When we moved on to Lycee, our class mixed with a few others and we ended up meeting a bunch of new kids. Both Adrien and I instantly took a liking to Alya and Nino, and I ended up gaining a new popularity I had never had before. Before I knew it I was named class president. Of course Chloe still hated me but I pretty much ignored her unless she was picking on the other kids. At that point I'd just help them get away from her.

One boy in particular ended up being her most frequent target. His name was Nathaniel. He was super shy and really sweet and he had really bright red hair. He was pretty adorable if you ask me. My friendship with him was different than my friendship with Adrien. I always felt energetic with Adrien, everything was new and exciting. Almost like even seeing him shot electricity through my veins. Things with Nathaniel were warm and comfortable, yet mysterious and inspiring.

I grew to become quite fond of the feeling Nath brought to my life. On new years eve Nath stopped by my house with a bouquet of flowers and asked me out.

Of course I said yes.

Things got really busy over the next few months with my school work, sewing projects, and dates with Nath, and I didn't really have time for my friends after that. Eventually Adrien stopped texting and calling me.

I became distracted in class, distracted during dates, and distracted during pretty much everything else. All I could think or talk about was the emptiness in my life Adrien had left behind. 

**Adrien's POV**

I didn't know what it was, this burning pain whenever I even think of her with him. I could have sworn the guy used mind control or something to tear her away from me.

Ever since Marinette came hurtling into my life we'd been best friends. Anyone could tell you we were inseparable, tied together by the strings of fate, since primary school.

But after a while of me trying to reach out to her and realizing she wasn't and won't be there hurt. A lot…

The last day of the school year came around. Marinette made it to class early that day and came right up to me. She wasn't wearing her usual smile. In fact I couldn't think of the last time I had seen it.

"Adrien? Can we talk?" She mumbles.

My heart aches and words tumble out of my mouth before I could stop them. "What reason could you possibly have to talk to me now but not when I needed you? You ignored my texts and calls for literal months so you could make out with your precious boyfriend." I snap.

"It's not like that Adrien…"

"Then tell me why Marinette. Why did you shut me out?" I demand.

"Nathaniel needed me," she responds in a defeated tone, successfully stabbing me in the back.

"I needed you and I trusted you Marinette, but you weren't there." I scoff, Marinette stands there, stunned as I storm off to class leaving her behind.


	2. Promise

**Heyoo beans! I see you're back for more! **

**I have an unexpected shout out for you today! **

**I have few a bean frans that seem to really enjoy my stories and they both continuously favorite them and their support means so much to me! **

**Thank you so much to **_**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream and Syepiz. **_**I am so grateful to have faithful readers like you. I hope you're having and amazing time, whenever and wherever you are!**

**Reviews!**

_**LadyoftheBirds**_**: Thank you for my very first review! I'm so excited too! Love you birdie!**

_**Syepiz**_**: If you do end up reading the original you will be able to understand a bit better when I reference the original story, so even though the original story won't be as good as this one, it's still a good idea to read the original so you can understand why I did things the way I did in this story. **

_**Avenger2003**_**: I'm glad you enjoy the drama, however this gives me the perfect chance to let everyone know that while I forgot to write this in, they will not have their miraculous in this story. It might make sense to have them from your point of view at this point in the chapter but I have it set up so it's just Adrienette with a side of Ninalya.**

_**Johnshawn965**_**: Like I told Syepiz, its not crucial to read the original story unless you want to understand the references of the original story in this rewrite. Reading each first, second, and third chapters all the way to the end of both stories wont make much sense because things in the plot of this story has been changed to make things move more smoothly and not as jumbled. **

_**mayuralover**_**: You have no idea how awesome it is to have you back. I really do hope this new experience is enjoyable for you!**

**GUESTS!**

_**Angel**_**: I mean like…. Oof?**

**Now I believe it's time to get on with the story!**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, the second chapter, 'Promise'**

**(Promise) a declaration that something will or will not be done, given, etc.**

**Marinette's POV**

I go home after he storms off and leaves me behind in tears. When I get there maman takes one look at me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"He'll come around sweetheart. He cares about you a lot but he might need some time to warm up to you again," She tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask through my tears.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but he stops by the bakery once a week before you wake up and asks Papa and I how you're doing. He really has missed you an awful lot," she admits.

"I've missed him too Maman…" I mumble.

"I know, I know. How about you go upstairs and get some rest, ok?"

I nod, make my way up to my room, and curl up in my bed.

When I wake up school is already halfway over. I head downstairs to grab a snack and freeze when I see Adrien come up through the stairway into my house. I immediately turn the other way, trying to get to my room but I'm halted when he calls out to me.

"Marinette please, I'm sorry, ok? I need you too, but you just keep shutting me out and I don't know what I did wrong…" His voice is filled with pain and regret and it brings me to tears.

I turn to face him. "You didn't do anything wrong ok? Things just didn't work out the way we hoped them to." I admit.

"I know you have Nathaniel, and he's the perfect boyfriend for you, but can you please try to find time for me?" He pleads.

My heart sinks in my chest. "Nath and I broke up nearly a month ago but by then I had already ruined things between us." I pause to wipe away my tears. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't know how to make it up to you. I figured you hated me by now…" I mumble as I stare down at my shoes and hug my chest.

My breath catches when his arms wrap around me and his head rests on my shoulder.

"I've always loved you Mari. Being away from you hurt but I'm not going to hate you ok? I know you never meant to hurt me."

"I love you too, Adrien."

I feel him shift to look at me.

"Really?" he asks.

"Of course, you're my best friend!" I smile up at him.

"R-Right, of course, I knew that…" he stutters as he pulls me back into a hug.

"I promise not to let things get between us anymore. I don't want to lose you." I tell him.

"I-I promise too… I can't stand the thought of losing you, Mari." He pulls me a little closer.

"This whole dating thing is dumb anyways," I declare. "My grades got really bad and I never had time for anything… I can't get distracted by some guy, you know? I have so much I need to do! Like Lycee, University, and get good enough to snag an internship with a real designer! I can't afford to waste my time."

Adrien sighs.

"I-I totally get it. It's not like, you know... romantic relationships ever last at our age."

I smile and nod. "Maybe when I'm older and have gotten through University and have a good job I'll find the right guy for me,"

"Oh, ok…"


	3. Favor

**Ok! I'm so friggin excited about what you guys have to say about this chapter, that we're gonna get straight into reviews and on to the story!**

_**REVIEWS!**_

**Avenger2003: Yeah, I know. Usually the more aware the readers are of his feelings are and the less aware Marinette is tends to mean my readers get annoyed with me but they can't stop reading the story. Believe me it happens to everyone while reading fanfiction.**

**Mayuralover: Ahh yes, I have many plans in store for these two, but actually telling you whether or not he waits would be spoilers and nobody likes a spoiler.**

**Johnshawn965: To be entirely honest with you being friendzoned hurts like a b*tch every time…**

**LadyoftheBirds: MWUAHAHAHAH (You know you love me) Can I just point out for a moment that this chapter is 8 pages long in my regular format in google docs and just the actual story without the intro is 1,736 words!? I finally broke the short chapter curse!**

**Ladybuginette: 3 times? Now that's called dedication! I certainly do think this story will be better than the first. Not only do I have more experience as a writer, I've actually sat down and rewrote the plot and planned everything out where as with the first story I was just flying by the seat of my pants.**

**(2)johnshawn965: As far as your second review goes, there will be no miraculous, the nick name Ladybug was given to Mari because she was her parent's lucky charm after they had 3 miscarriages before having Marinette… This is kinda one of those thing that I'd like to write into the story but I'm not sure where… Also for your second question, Plagg will be introduced fairly soon and we'll get to see him interacting with Mari and Adrien fairly often but Tikki won't be added in until way later on, like so late in the story it's practically the epilogue.**

_**GUESTS**_

**Wise girl: I love your enthusiasm! Yeah, I crushed his dreams… Yes, elaboration! definitely! Several people told me while I was writing out the plot for the rewrite that they wished they had more clarification on their back story. As far as the plot goes, the whole they promise, mari leaves, mari comes back, FLUFF! Still happens, but a lot of the later on plot points will either be kept and revised, completely rewritten, or just referenced in some obscure way. As far as the Aftermath Airport scene, I loved that one too, it will definitely be there and I plan on adding way more feels! There will be a lot of fluff but there will also be a lot of dramatic/hurt/comfort type scenes to give the story substance. Honestly I love it when my readers ramble on in the reviews and I love rambling back. Don't cut your reviews short if there's something you want to say.**

**Without further ado! I bring to you! The third chapter in my story, Promises: Favor.**

**(Favor) something done or granted out of goodwill, rather than from justice or for remuneration; a kind act.**

**Adrien's POV**

A lot of things have changed in the past 7 years.

Marinette and I graduated top of our class in Lycee, my father finally decided to start being a part of my life, Marinette and I got jobs, we started renting an apartment together, and also started attending the same University.

My life was great.

Ok fine, Maybe I shoved a lot of my hopes for us aside for the past seven years. Maybe I have to hide my reactions to her strictly platonic affections. Maybe things weren't perfect but her happiness matters more to me than anything else in the world.

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room getting some work done for my professor when she walks through the front door in tears.

"I can't do this anymore…" She sobs.

Worry settles deep in my gut as I make my way over to her.

If it's at all possible, over the past two years Marinette has gotten visibly thinner. Her clothes seem to hang off her bony shoulders and hips. Dark circles had taken up permanent residence under her eyes.

I wrap her up tightly in my arms and sway side to side.

It kills me to see her like this.

"I don't ever get a break… I work constantly day after day as a design assistant that never has time to design anything on top of maintaining perfect grades, all for what? No one is ever going to notice me Adrien… All I ever do is mend, adjust, and repair clothes for runway models. I'm a nobody…" She cries into my shirt.

"You're not a nobody, Mari. Not to me, not to your parents, and not to our friends." I remind her. "You wanna know what I think you should do?" I ask.

"What?"

"Mari, I think you should quit your job." I admit.

She moves away and glares at me. "That not funny Adrien."

"Why not? I already make enough money as it is at the Children's Center downtown to support both of us and soon enough I'll have my teaching degree and I can become a full time teacher and I'll get paid even more."

Marinette stares at me wearily.

"At the very least you should quit and give yourself a break for a while before looking for a better job. You and I both know you haven't been eating or sleeping enough. You might be our Lucky Ladybug, but you can't survive off luck alone…" I hold open my arms and Marinette sighs and steps right into my hug. "I love you and I can't stand seeing you like this, princess."

"I know, I know," she mumbles into my shirt.

_Do you really know?_

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll make you some of Maman's special tea and get you something to eat. We can talk about this once you're well fed and rested ok?" Marinette yawns while nodding and stumbles off to her room down the hall.

The next day Marinette and I both take a sick day (Marinette's first sick day). For the majority of the day we just hang out for the first time in a long time. It's really nice to see her smile and enjoy herself for once.

Buy the time dinner rolls around I make my over to Fu's restaurant and bring home some Authentic Chinese.

When I get home Marinette is snuggled up on the couch, sipping tea.

I take a seat next to her.

"Thanks for the food, Adrien." She leans closer and presses a kiss to my cheek. My heart rate spikes and I fight to keep from blushing.

"Anything for you Princess." I remind her with a smile. "Fu came to greet me personally again and he asked how you were doing but seemed quite worried about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that things have been hard but we'll get through this together like we always do." I open up the boxes of takeout as Marinette rests her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…" She mumbles. "You're always there to watch over me and take care of me…"

"I-I don't mind.. Isn't that what, you know, friends are for?" I ask while mentally scolding myself for stuttering.

Marinette hums for a moment before speaking. "I think you're right about me needing to take a break and get a new job… I think I'll call my boss, Amber Crombe, tomorrow and let her know I'll be quitting."

I wrap my arm around her and give her a gentle squeeze. "That's great!"

After we finish our dinner we each grab a fortune cookie.

When I open mine I'm quite confused.

"If you love someone, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours, if they don't they never were." I mumble.

Marinette opens hers and responds. "happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light… So I just have to think outside the box then?"

"Sounds like it." I admit distractedly.

"You know, Fu's fortunes never lie. So who's the lucky girl?" she asks.

I drop the fortune as if I had been burned by the paper. "I-It's nothing Mari, I already know she doesn't feel the same way."

"Well, she's missing out then. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

_Even you? _

I shove the thought aside. "I'm gonna head to bed, k?"

Marinette nods and I press a kiss to her forehead before making my way down the hall to my room.

Over the next few weeks Marinette sketches up a storm. She focuses on building her portfolio while I hatch my plan.

After I moved out 2 years ago my father gradually began treating me with more kindness and respect until I can safely say that for the first time since mom passed away I actually had a relationship with my father.

Over the years I became very familiar with my father's design style and the things he did and didn't like. When I flipped through Marinette's portfolio pieces I knew he'd love them. They were unlike any other series of designs I've ever seen, and I have seen a lot. I called up Alya and my plan was set in place. Marinette would be away for the next week on a girls trip, which gave me just enough time to make sure my father had seen her work and get them back home like they never left in the first place.

I would attend dinner with my father as usual for our twice monthly father son 'meeting' as he called it, present her portfolio, explain her situation, and leave my father to think before coming back in a few days, and bring her portfolio back home.

**Gabriel Agreste's POV**

After Adrien and I finish our dinner and a small casual conversation he speaks up.

"Father?"

"What is it, Adrien?" I ask.

"I have something really important I'd like to talk to you about." He admits

I give him my full attention, something I'm still not quite used to doing just yet. "And what would that be?"

"Before I say anything I'd like you to see something."

He picks up a black portfolio case from where it sat on a chair next to his.

He stands and places the case in front of me and I cautiously open it.

I stay silent as I carefully examine each design for a few minutes each. Every design is surprisingly well drawn and thought out with an acute attention to detail and even small close ups of seams and stitches. Each and every piece is interesting and unique from the rest, showing the broad skill set of the designer.

When I finish I speak up. "This work is very high quality, would you care to explain whos designs these are and why you showed me them?"

"Father, these designs belong to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she is currently studying art and fashion design at the same university I attend and had recently been in a dead end runway assistant job. As you can see she is very skilled and I am aware that you are in need of a another skilled design assistant. I would like to ask that you consider her for the position. That is all." He explains.

Ahh, I remember Marinette. She was Adrien's first friend in school. She reminded my very much of my Emilie. After Adrien had become close to this girl, I'll admit I didn't think she was a very good influence on my son, at least not until a few days before my son's graduation. I hadn't been planning on attending. There was so much work to be done as far as finishing off the summer clothing line and preparation for next fall's designs. However Mlle. Dupain-Cheng scheduled a meeting with me in private and Natalie seemed quite adamant on making sure I attend.

However when the meeting started the first thing she said to me was; "You're hurting him. You might not see it but I do."

When I tried to ignorantly deny it and tell her that Adrien has everything he needs right here, she simply asked me, "Then why does he come to me when you break his heart and deny him even tiny amounts of affection? Why does he look to me for the support he should have gotten from his father? Why are his things packed away in preparation to move in with me instead of staying with you?"

She opened my eyes to exactly how horrible of a father I had been since Emilie had passed away. She reminded me of my vow to Emilie to love and care for our son.

"This is the same Marinette that you were so fond of as a child, yes?" I ask.

"Yes father."

"And she is important to you?"

"She is very important to me."

I hum in thought. _Lord knows I have a lot of favors to make up for while I was absent in my son's life for so long..._

"Very well, I will see what I can do. I only ask that you send me her resume. Good night Adrien." I tell him in a sincere voice.

"Thank you. Good night father." Adrien genuinely smiles before he takes his things and heads home.


	4. Offer

**Hey! Claire here!**

**So, I decided to break my own rule, just this once, and post this chapter before I had the next one finished because a very special someone has made an appearance and I practically burst into tears when I saw that she had spammed me in the reviews! This chapter goes out to my wonderful, amazing, and stupendous Spidey!**

**Reviews? I have a lot to respond to today. I am so thankful for all of the love my readers give me! Thank you so much for your support!**

**Mayuralover: It is a beautiful relationship isn't it? To bad i'm gonna mess it up before it gets better. MWUAHAHAHAHA**

**Johnshawn965: My heart goes out to you johnshawn, You sound like a really sweet hopeless romantic and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. Love is a funny thing, you know? I'm secretly in love with a guy that has no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone and a lot of the times we can't help who we love, but we'll get through it. Have hope my fran.**

**Ladybuginette: Aww, I think it's cute too! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!**

**LadyoftheBirds: You were actually the only ones to comment on those easter eggs, lol. There will be more in the future! And honestly, isn't that like everyone's favorite Dumbledore quote?**

**Mirami03: Personally I don't like the cruel and heartless way that Gabriel is portrayed in both the cannon universe and in the fanfiction universe. There's always two sides to every story, take chloe for example. She can be cruel and judgmental but she's misguided and mistreated and not very many people in her life give her the love and attention she needs so she lashes out. She's possessive of Adrien and tries to keep him to herself because Adrien is one of the few people other than sabrina that are kind to her. Same goes for Lila, she comes from a very unloving home and lashes out due to pain and lies to make up for the fact that her family never gave a crap about her. I bet hardly any of you thought of it that way.**

**DORKALICIOUSfan007: BHVDWNIJPXNSIOWSW I legit almost started crying tears of joy when I saw your first review! I'm so friggin happy you're back! Tbh I adore it when you spam me! And to be honest you knew what you were getting into when you opened up this story! I'm at least trying to make it an even mixture as far as fluff and angst goes ok? I'm adding a whole lot of new stuff as well that I think you're gonna love! I really hope this rewrite not honors the original story but goes above and beyond the original as far as plot and writing quality goes. Only time will tell.**

**I hope all of you are having an amazing time whenever and wherever you are!**

**Without further ado! I bring to you, the 4th chapter of this story, 'Offer'**

**(Offer) to propose or put forward an idea for consideration.**

**Marinette's POV**

Alya drops me off at home while Adrien is still at work and not even ten minutes after I get home, my phone starts ringing.

When I read the caller ID I nearly drop my phone.

Surely there's been a mistake right? There's no way Audrey Bourgeois could have my number right?

I answer the call.

"H-Hello? This is M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Is that a question or a statement, darling?" a femminine voice makes its way through the speakers with a quite commanding tone.

"Uh, statement madame."

"You don't seem so sure of yourself. Are you of are you not Martinette dupain-Cheng?"

I take a deep breath. "I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Very well. We'll have to work on your confidence, child, but for now I have a proposition for you. You see, My former student, Gabriel Agreste stumbled across quite a spectacular portfolio just a few days ago and from what he told me it was yours."

"Wait what?"

_Who? What? When? Why? How?_

"He told me he'd quite like to have you as his news senior design assistant. The only problem was that you don't have any job experience in that field of work and Gabriel will be working in Italy for the next two years starting up the new Italian branch of his company and won't have time to train you. So he sent me your portfolio and we struck a deal. You will be training under my authority and familiarizing yourself with each position in the company for the next two years until you graduate University in New York and head home to work for Gabriel."

I'm entirely confused and thrilled by her offer until she udder those two words.

"New York? As in New York City in the United States of America?" I ask already knowing her answer.

"Where else would I be talking about? New York is the headquarters of my fashion empire.

_New York? Leaving to live in New York? For two years? Two years away from Paris, my home, my family, my friends… _

_Two years without Adrien…_

"Madame Bourgeois, I can't accept your offer no matter how promising it sounds. I have so many people here in Paris that I can't bear to leave behind. I'm really sorry…" I admit.

"We don't want to be too rash about things now do we? how about this, Darling; I'll give you a week to talk to your loved ones and decide, give me a call by the end of the week with your decision and we'll go from there. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes Madame Bourgeois."

"Call me Audrey, Darling," she requests before she hangs up.

**Adrien's POV**

It's late when I get home and Marinette's overnight bag is sitting partially unpacked on her bed.

I find a small note on the counter.

_Went out to get groceries, there's leftovers in the fridge. -Mari._

By the time I finish dinner the sun has long since set and I begin to worry. I grab my jacket and shoes and head out the door while calling Alya, who apparently thought Marinette was still at home. I called around to several more of her friends who all say they have no idea where she is. By now all the stores are closed and the only place I haven't checked is her parent's house above the bakery.

I quickly make my way to the back door and ring the doorbell. Marinette eventually opens the door with a look of shock. I pull her into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that Mari…" I mumble.

"I'm fine Adrien" She smiles but her eyes tell me she's lost and conflicted.

I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk inside. We both take a seat on the couch and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Bugaboo." I beg.

"I-I got a job offer…" she sounds as if she's horrified by the statement.

A smile creeps up onto my face. "That's great! Who offered?" _This had to have been my Father's doing._

"Audrey Bourgeois called me before you go home and offered me a job." Marinette admits.

"Is it a good position?" I ask.

"It's a really great offer and it could be an amazing boost for my career but-" Marinette pauses for a moment to take a deep breath. "I can't accept her offer…"

In a moments time my thoughts jump from ecstatic to disappointed and confused.

"Well, why not?"

"If I accepted I would be living, working, and finishing University in New York City for the next two years." She sighs and looks away.

"Ohh…" I mumble.

We sit in silence for what seems like forever as I try to figure out what to say.

To be honest I don't want her to leave. I want to keep her in my arms and never let go. I want to protect her and care for her and be by her side for the end of time.

I know that this job would be good for her. I know that she could be happy in New York, but what if she never comes back? What if she falls in love with some other guy? What if our friendship doesn't last?

A fleeting thought catches my attention. _If you love someone, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours, if they don't they never were._

_I need to trust her._

"I think you should accept her offer," I blurt.

Marinette's gaze quickly meets mine.

"What?"

"It's only two years you know." I admit.

"Two years without my family and my best friend would be a living nightmare," she scoffs.

"You wouldn't be without us Mari."

"What are you gonna say? We'll always be in each others hearts so therefore we'll never be apart?"

"No, too cheesy. More like something along the lines of 'There's always skype and phone calls.'"

"It's a five hour time zone difference and I'm pretty much guaranteed not to get enough vacation time to fly home because holidays are busy seasons for designers, you know that," she argues.

I sigh and turn to pull her into a hug.

"I made a promise not to let anything get in the way of our friendship four years ago. If you think that a little bit of time zone difference and busy schedules are going to keep me from you, then you're wrong. I refuse to be the reason why you won't take this job. You will always be my best friend and we will make time for each other ok? I don't care if I start having to pull late nights for you.

"I will do anything to make sure you are happy. Even if you're all the way in New York."


	5. Adopt

**I will be posting chapters 5 and 6 today. **

**Something recently happened to me and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write for a little while...**

**(Adopt) to choose or take as one's own; make one's own by selection or assent:**

**Adrien's POV**

"So why are you blindfolding me again?" I ask nervously.

"It's a secret," she giggles.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. One of Mari's hands comes to rest on my thigh. "Calm down Adrien, It's nothing bad ok? I think you're really going to enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?" I question.

"If I told you that then I'd be ruining the surprise!"

"I hate surprises…" I grumble.

The car takes a few more turns before I can feel Marinette backing into a parking space.

"I'll come around to help you out in a sec ok?"

Moments later my door opens and Marinette takes my hand.

"Watch your step ok?" she reminds me as she leads me through a shop door. I'm hit with the scent of fur and a chorus of barks and meows.

I pull off my blindfold and I realize I'm surrounded by tiny furry animals separated by short walls or fences.

I turn to Marinette with a look of shock and confusion and she just walks up to the front counter with a smile and beckons me forward.

"Hi, welcome to the northside Parisian animal adoption center! My name is Becca, how can I help you?" Asks a thin mousy brown haired girl from behind the front counter.

Marinette's smile brightens. "We're here to adopt a kitten, I brought all the required documents and I was hoping my roommate could have a look around?"

"Sure! Our kittens are kept in the play areas on the right. Once you pick out the perfect kitty we can go ahead and start on the paperwork!"

I stare at Marinette for a moment with a grin so large it practically doesn't fit on my face.

"I'm so happy I could-" I stop myself mid sentence.

_I'm so happy I could kiss you._

"Could what?" Marinette asks unknowingly.

"Uh… I'm so happy I could cry." I say a bit unenthusiastically.

Marinette's smile softens, "Don't cry, this is a happy day ok? Now lets go pick out a kitten!"

We head over to a group of kittens and Marinette and I step inside the fence. The tiny little fluff beans were all either playing or napping. I head over to a little kitty hut and the tiniest little black kitten I had ever seen scampers out of the hut and launches itself onto my shoe lace and ferociously attacks.

I burst into bright laughter as the kitten plays.

When I reach down to poke at the small creature it wraps its tiny body around my finger and nibbles on it for a moment or two before climbing up my pant leg.

I snatch the tiny fur ball off my leg and cradle them in my arms. I stroke their forehead with my finger and the kitten turns into a puddle of purrs in my hands. Eventually it falls asleep.

Becca walks up to us with a bright smile. "I've never seen him so social before. Usually he doesn't come anywhere near people unless they have cheese treats."

"Cheese?" I ask.

"Ohh, he loves it! He's a weird little kitten." Becca admits.

Marinette giggles next to me. "Sounds like he's perfect for you, Adrien. What's his name?"

"Ohh, one of the workers here named him Plagg."

Marinette laughs. "Weird name for a weird kitty."

"I think he's perfect. When can we bring him home?"

"As soon as we get the adoption paperwork filled out!"


	6. Shatter

**I wrote this chapter and it's intro before I actually finished the fifth chapter.**

**I have been in love with a boy who isn't emotionally capable of loving me as anything more than a friend. He's a truly amazing and caring and wonderful guy but his brain doesn't process love the way we do. To be entirely honest, he's not even aware of how I feel. I hide it just like Adrien does.**

**This chapter was my way of forcing the pain out into the open and giving myself the chance to talk about it.**

**This chapter was not in the original plan, I wasn't going to write this at all.**

**My heart goes out to the people like me that can deeply relate to what you're about to read. Please send me your comments, your stories of heartbreak. **

**To be honest I'll be shocked if you don't cry while reading this. Love can be beautiful but to show love means you show vulnerability. I'm not saying you should close your hearts and never love again. Just please be careful of who you trust with your heart.**

**I love all of you.**

…**.**

**(Shatter) to be broken into fragments or become weak or insubstantial.**

**Marinette's POV**

Somethings wrong with Adrien, I just know it.

When we get home with Plagg I realize something is off about him. He keeps to himself in his room with the kitten, and constantly avoids eye contact and conversation in general.

I have to do something about it.

I stop him on his short walk through the apartment.

"Adrien, please tell me what's wrong." I beg.

**Adrien's POV**

My heart chips away a little more.

_How do I explain this to her? I can't just drop the 'I love you' bomb on her right before she leaves! _

"Please don't shut me out, Adrien. I know something's wrong and maybe if you talk to me I can help," she pleads.

_I-I just can't right now. There's no good way of telling her that I've been in love with her for years and the fact that she may never feel the same way is slowly killing me over time._

"You're lucky, you know that right?" I mumble.

"What are you talking about?"

"You decided a long time ago that you weren't going to even bother with love until after you were done with University and you had a stable job. I wish I could have the ability to just not care about her anymore, you know?" Tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Being in love sucks, trust me. You don't have to worry about her never loving you back, you don't have to suffer through dream after dream of a life with her you may never have, never having to get your hopes crushed because of a connection that isn't there and probably won't ever be... It hurts more than you can ever imagine." I begin to sob and all she can do is watch me fall apart not even knowing it was because of her. "I have this constant fear that she'll leave me behind without another thought and I'll be left with nothing."

Marinette stares at me in shock but her hand remains around my wrist. I can't escape.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't watch her put the pieces together.

I eventually feel her fingers intertwine with mine and my heart aches because her hand molds perfectly with mine, like it was meant to be. _But it wasn't ever meant to be._

I shiver when the fingers of her free hand wipe away my tears. When she finishes she rests her hand on my cheek.

"She might not see how amazing you are, but I do. She might leave you but I won't." My eyes blink open and I can't help but stare in confusion. "I might be leaving for New York tomorrow night but you mean so much to me, ok? I might not be here, but I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you, I don't care how many late nights on the phone, or 2am meltdowns, skype calls, texts, care packages, I don't care what lengths I have to go through to be here for you, ok? I'm not giving up what we have. Just because you had one bad experience with love doesn't mean you should give up on love. Love can be amazing and there is someone out there for you, you just need to trust that that girl will realize just how much she loves you too."

"Ok" I whisper.

When I realize how close we are its almost suffocating, as if she steals the breath from my lungs. I can't tell if she's moving closer or if I am.

_Does it even matter who's moving and who isn't?_

When our lips meet I know it's wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of thsi was supposed to happen.

Except for the fact that it happens anyways.

I don't pull away and for some reason neither does she.

It feels so right but it's wrong. She's not in love with me, right? I'm deeply in love with her. Is it wrong that this feels so right? If kissing her is wrong then maybe I don't ever want to be right again.

And yet the wrong act that feels so right ends. Marinette pulls away with a look of horror and I realize I was right that she doesn't love me.

"I'm sorry… I-I… You're my best friend and I-" she stutters and her hand jerks away from mine. My heart shatters and the pain threatens to tear me apart. "I need to finish packing…" she admits.

"I-I should get to bed." I mumble and we quickly head our separate ways.


	7. Longing (This is the Title)

**Soooooo…**

**How are you guys?**

**Oh.. You're not mad I went on a hiatus are you?**

**Please forgive me for that.**

**I know its been since like forever ago but I got major writers block and a bunch of crazy stuff happened…**

**I actually got tendonitis in my left wrist. so I'm more or less trying to type with one hand.**

**This chapter was originally going to be a lot longer but I think posting today will really inspire me and boost my confidence.**

**I always feel better after hearing from you guys. If you ever realize I'm on a hiatus like that, it really helps when I hear from you guys. A review or PM is always appreciated.**

**I believe we have some long overdue review responses to get to!**

**Ok, So I just read through them again and all of you pretty much said the same thing.**

**Every last one of you who messaged me in hopes to console me, are the kinds of people that give me hope and strengthen faith in humanity and the good things in life.  
I would like all of you to know I am doing well. **

**My mystery man is very good to me and we've found ways to become better friends despite his lack of interest in dating people in general.**

**Also for people wondering about The Lady Who Texted a Chat, Maybe in the future I'll rewrite it (Don't quote me on that) but for now I will not be continuing with that multi-chapter fanfiction.**

**Shall we get on with it?**

**WIthout further ado, I bring to you, (I feel like I need to trademark this phrase to keep little spiders from stealing it)**

**(Yes, I know I sound like a mad woman, not these are not the title.)**

**Longing (This is the title)**

**(Longing) strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant.**

**Marinette's POV**

What was I thinking?!

I can't just walk up to my heartbroken best friend and kiss him!

I clearly took advantage of him in his time of need and I don't even know why!

I was just so furious with this emotionally abusive brat that had been tearing him apart and I couldn't understand why.

I tried to talk to him to make him feel better and as I spoke, he had this look in his eye, like he'd seen me for the first time.

But what I said made a lot of sense and no sense at all.

Is that even possible?

All I could think was how much of a lucky girl she is, having the heart of the kindest and most thoughtful and sensitive guy I've ever met.

Before I even realized what I was doing I was reaching up to kiss him.

I got completely lost in my confusion. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't figure out if this was bad or if I never wanted it to stop.

I was pulled back to reality when his hand squeezed mine.

He was kissing back but I quickly remembered he was in love with another girl.

I pulled away as if I had been burned. He looked so confused and hurt and I realized just how much I was taking advantage or him.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry… I-I… You're my best friend and I-" I stutters and my hand jerks away from his. I can't even finish apologising for taking advantage of him. "I need to finish packing…" I blurt.

I'm so confused and horrified with myself that I turn away and leave before letting him say anything.

I sit, trapped in my thoughts as we drive to the airport.

I keep hoping he'll say something. Hoping that he'll beg me to stay, but he doesn't.

We make our way through the busy airport and before I know it we're standing in front of security. He can't follow me beyond this point. Once I make my way through security I won't come back for two years.

The thought terrifies me.

My nervous gaze settles on Adrien who had already been looking at me.

"Hey," I mumble.

"Hey," His eyes shimmer with uncharted emotions I can't identify. "You ready?" he asks.

_No._

_I don't want to leave._

_There's so many things I need to talk to you about. How can I do this on my own? I need you._

_Don't let me leave!_

"Ready as I'll ever be." I do my best to smile. "This is a great opportunity for me…"

Adrien's eyes shifts nervously. "Yeah, this is great…"

An awkward silence falls between us.

"I promise I'll call and text as often as I can." I tell him.

Adrien focuses on me once again and gives me a soft smile. "I will too. Make sure you give me a call when you land, ok?"

"Ok"

"I love you, bugaboo."

For a moment I try to memorize every feature of his face, knowing this is the last time I'll see him in person for 2 years.

"I love you too," I tell him but I wonder about the statement.

Love is a funny word.

**Adrien's POV**

My world has gone crazy, I'm sure of it.

Here I am watching her walk away, wanting nothing more than to tell her to stay.

On my way home I scold myself for telling her to go in the first place.

I stay up late into the night waiting for her plane to land, waiting for her call but eventually my eyes become heavy and I drift to sleep.

I wake to the sound of Plagg yowling. I shift uncomfortably in the armchair I had fallen asleep on. My eye peer open to see Plagg sitting in front of Marinette's room.

I walk over and scoop him up into my arms but he wiggles free and scampers back to the door.

I open up the door just a bit and Plagg walks in and goes straight to her bed and lays down on her pillow.

Memories flood back into my mind at the sight of her room and it becomes too much.

I walk back to the living room, pick up my phone, and check the time.

I'm shocked when the clock reads 10am.

I frantically check my messages and find that Marinette had called me while I was asleep.

I'm about to call her back when I remember that my 10am is her 4am.

I settle for just listening to her voice message.

When I press play hey voice fills the room.

"Hey Adrien, I just landed about 15 minutes ago. It's like 10:30 at night here but I suppose that means it's 4:30 in the morning in paris. You'll never guess who joined me in first class on her way to New York and will also be staying in the same apartment as me. I'll tell you all about it when we talk next… G'night then, wait, no, good morning?

"I-I miss you." She pauses for a moment. "I'll uh, I'll talk to you later."

I set down my phone on the coffee table and run my hands through my messy hair.

I take a deep breath.

_This is gonna be a long couple of years..._


	8. Affection

**Heyoo Beans, back for more?**

**So today we are mixing things up a bit.**

**We're going to hopefully start adding in some other prespectives (POV(Point of veiw))**

**Some of you guys might have mixed feelings about this chapter but overall it's fairly light hearted. **

**Shall we get to the reviews?**

**LadyoftheBirds: Thank you! I'm glad to be back too!**

**Mayuralover: Yeah, it's gonna be live that for a while. I can however tell you that the big reveal of their feelings isn't the end of the story. My wrist is actually feeling much better, thanks!**

**SunshineMLB: I mean, personally I would be swooning if a guy like Adrien (especially in this universe) fell for me. #DreamComeTrue**

**DORKALICIOUSfan007: Uhm can we get a spoiler warning up in here? Holy Lord of Beans! I'm scared to watch it now… I mean I guess you get to see who her roomie is. Did you know that Oni-Chan is a japanese honorific (nickname? Sort of like Mr. and Mrs. but theres a lot of them…) It's an informal way to say brother. (I actually call my best friend this sometimes, it drives him nuts.)**

**Shall we move on to the story?**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, the 8th chapter of my story **_**Promises**_**, Affection!**

**(Affection) fond attachment, devotion, or love.**

Adrien's POV (1 Week After)

It took a week or so for the both of us to find enough time to have a video call. I'm nervous when I pull up the Skype app. I'm not sure what to expect. What if she changed already? What if she's different?

I shove the thought aside when the app notifies me that our video call is starting.

When her video finally loads all I can see is her room. It's a cluttered room and I'm filled with a sense of familiarity. There's no doubt that the clutter is Marinette's 'Organized Chaos'.

I hear shuffling through the speakers of my phone and Marinette moves the camera into view.

"There you are my lady-" _bug_. My breath catches in my throat.

When she sees me she smiles so bright her sapphire eyes sparkle.

Her hair is messy and tied back into a bun. She's wearing one of my old tee shirts that is practically a dress on her small figure.

Despite her laid back appearance, she looks effortlessly beautiful.

"Your lady? Who are you? My knight in comfy black cat hoodie?" She questions with a smirk.

I bow my head with a flourish.

"Chat Noir at your service, M'lady."

"More like Chaton."

Marinette lets out a bright laugh and one of my own soon follows.

When we calm Marinette's smile settles into a soft yet sad look.

"I miss you, Chaton…"

My heart aches as I respond. "I miss you too, more than you know." A moment of silence passes before I ask, "So how do you like it in the states so far?"

And so starts the thirty minute rant on american drivers, pizza toppings, the extensive amount of profanity, traffic, american 'cheese', and fake baguettes.

"It's not actually cheese though!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I have no idea but it's not cheese!"

We burst into fits of laughter.

"And you'll never guess who was traveling back to new york with me and just so happens to be the one I'm sharing my room with." Marinette blanches.

"Who?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"None other than Chloe Bourgeois herself."

"No way! Seriously! I heard she moved away and was in town for a few weeks but seriously?"

"I'm dead serious and if possible she's worse than before. Whenever she's not complaining about everything and mocking me, she's bragging about her _amazing_ boyfriend."

I hum to myself. "Chloe isn't all bad, you know. After her parents split up they buried themselves in their work and she was forced to use any means necessary to get attention, good or bad. Needless to say she never got affection from anyone. Once she realizes you're genuinely trying to be a good friend to her, she'll learn to trust you and warm up to you."

Marinette waves off my comment. "I'll believe it when I see it."

**Marinette's POV**

I reluctantly make it home late at night and head inside.

Things between Chloe and her football superstar boyfriend, Gavin, have tense lately and Chloe has been moody.

However when I get home the lights are dark and the TV is rolling credits and all I can hear are sobs from the living room.

"Chloe?" I call out and the sobbing grows louder.

I set down my things and make my way through the dark, towards the sound.

The first thing I notice is several empty bottles of wine resting on the coffee table.

Chloe lays face down on the couch. She's too busy crying to notice me.

I'm tempted to walk away and leave her there. She's been nothing but horrible to me for years. I groan when I remember Adrien's words a few months back.

"Alright, come on Chloe," I mumble as I help her sit up. She immediately tries to lay back down but I hold her still.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, I'll make you some tea and some pain killers."

"Marinette? Why does no one love me? What does she have that I don't? Why did he sleep with her?"

I pause and stare at her for a moment, feeling guilty for almost leaving here there. "I-I don't know Chloe… Some people are just too stupid to see what's right infront of their eyes."

I help Chloe stand and get her to her room. Once we're there I help her change into comfortable clothes and get into bed.

When I come back with Maman's special tea, she drinks it without complaint.

"You're so nice Marinette, you really are a good person, I wish I was more like you…" she mumbles.

I take a seat on the bed next to her. "You're not all bad Chloe, and honestly, you are who you choose to be. Mean or kind, good or bad."

"He cheated on me, you know… and it's probably not even the first time either. I went over to his apartment for our anniversary and the door was unlocked and he wa-was… with her… I can't believe he would do that."

My heart breaks for her and the only thing I can think to do is lean forward and give her a hug. She freezes in my arms as if she had never been hugged before. Eventually she warms up to me and clings to me as she cries that ugly and messy heartbroken cry.

In the next few days after Chloe claims she has no memory of that night and everything is fine, yet her judgemental and aggressive demeanor fades away and after a few weeks we move from bitter enemies, to acquaintances, and acquaintances to friends.

**Chloe's POV**

Ok, I'll admit, I wasn't the nicest person in the world, and I'm still not, but Marinette was kind to me and had enough confidence in me to believe in the good parts of me I keep locked away. While her small act of kindness might not have cured me, it did eventually motivate me to find a therapist and work towards the me I really do want to be.


	9. Courage

**Hey Beans!**

**Y'all are gonna love this chapter! I pulled out all the stops on this one.**

**I researched characters, read the episode's transcripts, referenced the episode, Foreshadowed parts of the story that won't be here for a while, I played around with a relationship between two characters that most people would never think about writing, I got the chapter to you in good timing, started our second mini arc in the story, we're getting two new perspectives in this story, and so much more!**

**I'm super stoked to see what you guys have to say!**

**NOTE: this chapter takes place a year and a half after Marinette left. (think christmas and new years time of year. We will be continuing with this mini arc for one, possibly two more chapters, then we'll switch our focus back to Adrien and Marinette.**

**ITS REVIEW TIME! MY FAVORITE TIME!**

**DORKALICIOUSfan007: Yeah, me too. I honestly prefer redemption stories for Chloe and Monsieur Agreste.**

**OnlyHere4Puckabrina: I KNOW RIGHT! (Excuse my excitement, I'm hyped up on caffeine.) Your comment **_**totally isn't**_ **entire reason why I wrote that sentence. (Heavy but playful sarcasm) LOL**

**Mayuralover: You're welcome! I'm always glad to see you have stuck around and are still enjoying what I write.**

**LadyoftheBirds: Hey Birdie! I do have some minor plans but I haven't figured out any major roles for her to play. Come to think of it, I might have thought of something. You really are a lucky charm! Luv ya!**

**johnshawn965: As much as you are one of my favorite reviewers, all i have to say is: NO SPOILERS FOR YOU SIR!**

**Guardian of the Inheritance: Simple bits of encouragement are small yet very valuable. Thank you!**

**GUESTS!**

**Wise girl: Aww, thank you! That was a very thoughtful and considerate comment! I agree with you on both counts, redemption stories are amazing but few in number, and to be honest, when I'm not at my best I can barely write a sentence, let alone a 20,000-40,000 word multi chapter story.**

**I believe that's all the reviews from last chapter!**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, the ninth chapter in the 'Promise' series, 'Courage'.**

**(Courage) the quality of mind or spirit that enables a person to face difficulty, danger, pain, intimidation, etc., without fear; bravery.**

**Nino's POV**

I'm practically sweating bullets when I arrive at _her_ house.

I take a deep breath and tentatively knock on her door.

I haven't spoken with her since before the accident last year.

The door opens and a rather tall and muscular woman appears in the door with an annoyed expression.

"Cappie." she acknowledges me with a simple nod.

I shift my red cap uncomfortably.

"H-Hey dude-I-uh-mean-Anansi." I gulp.

"What do you want?" she questions with a demanding look.

"Can we talk?"

She moves to let me through and nods towards the doorway.

The inside of her living room is decorated with posters, trophies, and awards for dozens upon dozens of boxing championships.

Suddenly I feel really puny.

"Have a seat, Cappie."

I follow orders immediately and sit on the love seat.

"What is so important that you need to bother me three months too late?"She questions in an irritated tone.

I clear my throat and gather all of my confidence. "I would like to ask for your permission to marry Alya, I know how much you mean to her and that your opinion of me is important to her too."

**Nora's POV**

I'm more than a little irritated at this point.

The nerve of this guy! Coming into my home 3 months after I find out from a newspaper that my little sis and this fly-weight had been mugged and he had been hospitalized trying to protect her. They had been jumped a week and a half before the story was released. And now this hot shot wants to ask for my permission to marry her?!

I stand tall and proud with my hands on my hips.

"Little sis thinks you're a great guy and all that, but what makes you think you're good enough for her? What makes you think you can care for her and protect her the way she needs you too? You've got guts, taking on two guys at once to protect her, I'll give you that but give me one good reason why I should say yes."

I'm not lying when I say the guy's got guts. I respect him for that but guts and good intentions only get you so far.

Cappie stares at me with shock for a moment before rising to meet my gaze with a confident and stead-fast demeanor I have never seen in him before.

"I'm determined, there isn't any place on earth I wouldn't go to get to her. There's nothing I wouldn't do to be there for her. I don't care how many times I get knocked down, I will always get back up and fight for her."

"What if you don't get enough DJing gigs and you can't afford the food she needs?"

"I'll get a second job and work extra hours."

"What if you both get in an argument and she begins to doubt you?"

"I'll always apologize and work with her to solve the issue and prove to her that my love never falters."

"What if she's not ready?"

"I'll wait until she is and love her anyways."

"What if you're not strong enough to protect her?"

"I'll train until I am."

"What if I say no?"

Cappie examines me for a long moment and I stare back.

"I don't think you will," he states.

My lip curls up in a smirk. "What makes you so sure, Cappie."

"First of all, I am fully capable of providing for her, I haven't told her this yet, but I made a deal for my first album with the top recording company in paris. With how popular my style of music has gotten, I should be able to live comfortably off the initial royalties for a little over three years.

"Second of all, we both want the same thing. We want whatever is best for Alya. And finally, we both know that Alya is a very ambitious person and for us, her happiness comes first. I know for a fact that if I make her happy she'll say yes and since her happiness comes first, so will you."

"You make a fair point. What would you say to a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Little sis has been dreaming about her wedding and proposal since she was three feet tall. There are only two people that I know of that she ever told about these dreams. One happens to be on a different continent. Lucky enough for you, I happen to be the second person.

"You and I both know we can't have a repeat of three months ago, so I want to propose a deal. If you agree to training with me every day at the gym for three months, I'll give you my consent and, help you create your spin on her perfect proposal. Do we have a deal, Cappie?"

He eyes me for a moment before grinning ear to ear. "We've got a deal, Anansi."

"We're family now, call me Nora, k Nino?"

If it's at all possible his grin widens.

"No prob, Nora."


	10. Determination

**Hey guys… I know, I know… I haven't been here in like forever. But like writers block and school and life!**

**I did miss you guys a lot tho.**

**Reviews! Thank the gods for the reviews!**

_**Guardian of the Inheritance:**_** Thanks!**

_**Miraculous Lulubug:**_** You know, I haven't actually thought about that tbh. I mean as of right now? I don't have anything like that planned.**

**Birdie: Thx! I always get super nervous that I don't characterize people right when I write their POV's. Nobody likes an OOC in a fanfiction.**

_**DORKALICIOUS fan007:**_** Aww! I'm glad you feel that way. I'm actually a very passionate person in real life so my characters tend to also be very passionate.**

_**johnshawn965:**_** Well, when you put it that way… Still no. though I have to admit you do have charm going for you. I don't understand how girls where you live don't see that. I've learned to love talking with you. Feel free to PM me anytime you feel like it. **

_**mayura lover:**_** That was an adorable performance! Thank you!**

_**Chatnoirispawsom:**_** I have to admit we should all be glad you spammed me. I had been going through writers' block and began to slowly forget about writing here. I have to admit I'm really glad you eventually came back. You gave me just the spark of determination I needed (hehe See what I did there?) As for you feeling nervous about spamming me, believe me that's more than ok with me! It shows me that through my writing I reached you and that makes me incredibly happy.**

_**Just a warning to you guys you might want to have a tissue box nearby, this ones gonna be rough.**_

**Without further ado, I bring to you, the tenth chapter to this story, Determination!**

**Alya's POV**

I didn't really notice it at first. I figured Nino was just busy and stressed because of work.

He began pulling late nights multiple times a week. We talked less and less over time as he seemed more exhausted and stressed.

He began to forget our plans. He seemed tense.

I don't understand why. All the signs lead to a break up. I'm not normally the girl who gets all worked up and starts to think worst case scenario but it's been months. I called his work after I couldn't get ahold of him on his cell a few weeks back. He had texted me and said he was at work a few hours before but his manager told me he had left two hours before he even texted me.

What could he possibly have been doing all this time?

For all I know he could be cheating on me!

Tonight is our anniversary.

I don't even know why I bothered making dinner. It's already cold.

I check the clock for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

Before I know it it's past midnight. Our anniversary is over and since he left before I woke up in the morning I hadn't even seen him once.

**Nino's POV**

I'm looking for an opening as we dance in the ring. Our faces pulled into tense looks of concentration and determination.

"Come on Nora, we can't dance like this all night."

"Don't get cocky." She grunts. A moment passes and she takes a swing. I effortlessly dodge. She takes a couple more swings and I duck and weave around the ring, avoiding her blow.

She huffs and glares at me, trying for a couple more hits. She misses each of them. I hear her growl. It's deep with agitation.

She winds her fist back and I find it, my opening. I grab hold of her fist and use her momentum against her causing her to stumble and crash full force into my knee. I twist her around and bring her to the ground.

Nora struggles against my hold as I count down.

"3"

"2"

"1!"

I jump up in victory.

"Ha! That's the third time this week!"

Nora rolls her eyes, "I was going easy on you, Cappie."

My grin splits my face. "4 rounds of struggle says otherwise!"

"Fine, fine, you won. You're not the same wimpy sonofabitch you were when you came crawling to my door begging for my help."

"Glad you think so too."

"Alright alright, enough. Pack up, go home, and shower, you reek."

"I'm so glad my three months are finally done.." I sigh. "But hey! If you ever want a rematch or want someone to spar with, I'll be there. Seeya later, dude."

I finally head home, I'm not really sure what time it its but the more I think about it on my way to my car the more I feel like I'm forgetting something. I check my phone. It's 11:45pm. My eyes glance on the date as I begin to scroll through my messages. Realization hits me like a sucker punch to the gut.

_I can't believe I forgot._

I shove my things into the back of the car and race home.

I try to sneak inside but her voice rises from a spot on the couch.

"Where were you?" She demands.

I visibly cringe. "Hey babe…"

"Don't 'hey babe' me. Where were you?" She snaps.

I rub the back of my neck and stare down at my shoes. "I was at work, you know that babe."

"That's funny because your boss said you left at 4pm." She stands and makes her way over to me with a fury I can only guess has been building for three months. "Would you like to tell me where you really were?"

"I-I can't…" I mumble. Her eyes flash with pain and I feel heavy with the weight of my secrets and guilt.

"Why can't you tell me? We never keep secrets from each other." I can practically feel her watching me.

"If I tell you it will ruin everything babe."_ Oh god, that made it sound like-_

"Y-You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Her voice is quiet and timid. I look up and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Of course not! I would never cheat on you! Just please trust me. Trust that I love you and only you." I beg.

"If you can't tell me, I can't trust you." She mumbles and turns away to slip on her shoes and grabs her jacket.

"I'll be back for my things tomorrow." She mumbles as she races past me and out the door.


	11. Misunderstanding

**Soooo…. I'm like really sick…. And I can't sleep…**

**So! We're gonna post a chapter and maybe write the next one!**

**I do however have a tiny somebody hanging out in my room tonight. My gray and black striped tabby kitten. She's adorable and very precious to me.**

**Shall we move on to the reviews?**

**LadyoftheBirds: Haha, I missed you too Birdie. Soooo, I miss your writing too, How long has it been since you posted? Lol, just teasing**

**Chatnoirispawsom: Cannon Nora? Or this Nora?**

**Johnshawn965: I personally think this kind of break up would be very difficult for just about anyone.**

**Spidey: Aww I miss you too! Be sure to PM me! So does this mean you're back for good cuz its been like forever since we've been able to hold a decent sized conversation.**

**Mayuralover: Will he pop that question fast? Or won't he?**

**WE WILL FIND OUT AFTER THE BREAK!**

…**.**

…**..**

…

**Ok, I've had a sip of water, you guys still here? (Yes, I think I'm very funny)**

**ALRIGHTY THEN!**

**Without further ado, I bring to you, **

**The 11th chapter to this story, 'Misunderstanding'**

**Nino L Dec. 5 2019: **

I'm sorry, can we please talk about this?

It's all a misunderstanding.

I know we can work this out.

**Nino L Dec. 6 2019: **

Babe please, I love you

I'm sorry, I know you're mad but I would never and have never even thought about another woman.

**Nino L Dec. 8 2019: **

We need to talk about this, please come home.

**Nino L Dec. 12 2019:**

I can't stand life without you by my side.

If you would please give me 15 minutes I'll explain everything, I swear.

**Nino L Dec. 18 2019**

I will wait for you.

**Alya's POV **

It's new years eve. I haven't spoken a word to him since our fight. I sent my three sisters to gather my things. I couldn't face him. I still can't.

A part of me still wants to hold on.

I've tried to do everything I can to move on with my life while I stay with Nora. I do ok except for the fact that everything reminds me of him.

I look through the window and stare out at the snow.

It seems like it's been forever since he's messaged me.

I read over the messages for the millionth time.

I'm not sure how long I space out but when I come to Nora is standing over me while I sit in my chair.

"You know he's telling the truth right?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I quickly close out of my messages. "If you're talking about _him, _then I don't want to hear it." I snap.

"Oh ok." Nora nods.

I glare at her suspiciously as she shuffles. I feel a pinch on my wrists and my hand seizes up and my phone drops to the carpet where Nora quickly snatches it.

I stare at her in shock.

"You can have this and all the rest of your electronics that I've hidden back after you hear me out for ten minutes. No complaints, no interruptions."

Anger rises up in my chest and I try to snatch it back but have no success.

"You know what?! Fine! Say what you want but you're not going to change my mind about him!"

I sit back down in a huff and glare at Nora's pleased expression.

"I understand that you're upset and you probably have no clue why I think I can change your mind. However I know something you don't know. Something only he and I know." Nora pauses. "Your so called cheating boyfriend was at the gym training with me. Every morning for three months he left for work to start his shift three hours early, stayed for overtime, and then he'd train with me until late at night."

"Why? Why would he do that? Why couldn't he tell me?" I ask. My voice quivers and shakes.

"Because four months ago the poor sap stumbled onto my door step and begged, and pleaded for my permission to marry you and when I said no, he argued and fought for you like you were all he ever wanted." She admits. My breath catches.

_He was going to propose?_

"Finally we struck a deal, he trained with me for three months and I helped him choose a ring and where and when to propose."

Propose…

Propose?

Propose!

I jump out of my chair and race to find my shoes and coat. "I-I have to go!" I call out as I scramble out the door.

**Nino's POV**

I'm not even sure what to do with myself anymore. I roll through the motions every day. Everything in numb and monotonous. I'm surviving but not living.

I stare up at the ceiling fan while lying on my bed, waiting for sleep.

Then I hear it. A frantic tapping on the front door. I slide out of bed and walk through the empty house. When I open the door I'm too shocked for words.

Alya, beautiful, spunky, perfect Alya.

We stare at each other for a moment before one single word snaps me out of my revere.

"Yes."

"W-What?"

"Nora explained everything. The deal, the training, the proposal, everything."

I stare at her, trying to process everything. She gives me a nervous smile.

"I-I mean, if your proposal still stands, then yes."

"You still love me? I know I messed up… I never meant to hurt you…" I mumble

"I never stopped loving you," she admits.

My heart swells and I pull her in close for a moment before letting go and inviting her inside. I mumble I'll be right back before heading into our room and grabbing a tiny velvet box.

I walk back into the living room and kneel before her.

"Will you marry me, Alya?"

I hear her breath catch in her throat. She throws her arms around me.

"Nothing could make me happier than to be your wife."


	12. Return

**Happy thanksgiving/turkey day!**

**REVIEW OHHH HOW I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Shiranai Atsune:I'm so glad you think so! I love your name by the way, Japanese right? What does your name mean?**

**Ab: You ask all the hard questions don't you. Don't worry I don't mind. When I write my characters being in pain it does hurt me in a way. When I write about emotions I write from experience. Take for example in the two chapters before Marinette left, I used my own heart break and even adapted some things I myself had said to give Adrien's pain more depth.**

**Birdie: Me too, miss you lots**

**Chatnoirispawsom: Yeah… Nora isn't the easiest character to love**

**mayuralover:You're very welcome! You know, sometimes when our hearts are broken we don't think rationally**

**Without Further Ado, I bring to you! **

**Return: to go or come back, as to a former place, position, or state**

**Chloe's POV**

I'm not sure when I first noticed it, really. I just figured Marinette was being weird.

She is weird, like all the time, but not _this _kind of weird.

She didn't used to get all quiet when I mention Adrien and her other friends. Not to mention she hasn't touched any of her sketchbooks in like forever.

Mother and I took her to tour MoMA and several lower level art studios and art museums. She kept staring off into space… and not at the art.

We gave her a few days off work and she kinda just sat around doing nothing.

We toured different landmarks and sights to see around the area, we took her fabric shopping and to a bakery… nothing helped

She always has this dull look in her eyes.

I can't stand it.

It's ridiculous!

Her being like this bothers me to no end.

It's no normal!

She's broken!

She won't even talk about it!

I couldn't figure it out until I caught her staring at pictures from back home for like twenty minutes straight.

And of course I couldn't sit there and do nothing.

**Marinette's POV**

I'm called down to Audrey's office two weeks before christmas vacation at school. She probably just wants to discuss me taking on more hours after midterms are over.

I knock on the door and someone slowly opens it for me. I notice Chloe pop out from behind the door with a massive smile on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Bourgeois and Chloe."

Ms. Audrey smiles. "I'm sure you're curious as to why I asked you to come here."

I nod.

"As you know, I have a few small Parisian design studios. You've already met and designed with a few of our designer there."

"Of course. I remember them, Jamie, Leo, and Bella. They're amazing designers."

"Yes, however they're working on the beginnings of the designs for next fall's Parisian line and they're getting a little behind on schedule and could use a fresh set of eyes on the project. I would like you to fly to Paris in three days and work with them until the second of January." She begins to return to her work and I can't help but stare in shock.

"A-Are you sure? What if I mess it up?"

"Believe me, you won't." She smiles knowingly. "Besides, isn't someone's birthday coming up soon? You know, the boy you're always going on and on about?"

I stare down at my shoes. "Yes. Thank you. I'll start packing as soon as I get home."

**Adrien's POV**

I sit curled up on the couch with my laptop and Plagg beside me.

My heart skips a beat when she starts our twice weekly video call.

"Chaton! Hi!" She chirps in an oddly excitable mood.

"Good mornin' Bugaboo, what's got you so cheery?" I ask.

"Well, word on the street is that a certain someone is having his 22nd birthday in a week. But that certain someone doesn't know what I know." She giggles.

I smirk. "I'm assuming that someone is me. So, what is it that I don't know?"

"Madame Bourgeois is sending me to Paris for the holidays to help manage the 2020 Parisian fall line! I arrive in two days!"

My heart takes off and leaves me in the dust of its racing beat.

"You're serious?" I ask.

"Completely."

"I-I can't wait to see you…" I mumble as my heart swells.

"Me neither."


	13. Different

** Hey guys! **

** I'm kinda curious where everyone went.**

** Thank you to those of you who did stick around and read/review during the holiday!**

** I'm going to keep things short and skip over reviews this time because this story is over a whopping 2,000 words! HURRAY!**

** Some of you guys will notice that the content of this chapter is very similar to the original version.**

** That's honestly because I love the way I originally wrote this one. The next few chapters will have similar variations of their original counterparts but there will be lots of changes and editing before the story takes off into a new direction once more.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you! The next chapter in this series,**

**Different: Not Identical; different or distinct. **

**Adrien's POV**

I sigh as I wait patiently for my Marinette's plane to arrive. I anxiously check the times listed on my phone screen.

I refresh the time again and again, shifting around in my uncomfortable plastic airport chair. I jump a little when a hand rests on my shoulder. I look up to see Alya with a soft smile on her face, sitting next to me. Her other hand claimed by one of my closest friends and her Fiance, Nino.

"Everything's gonna be fine Adrien. She's fine." She squeezes my shoulder before letting go.

I attempt to smile but I'm too nervous.

It's December 5th and I haven't seen her for nearly 2 years. I try not to focus on the fact that she'll only be here for a month before she's planned to fly back to the states to finish her last semester in New York.

Sure, we talked as much as humanly possible despite our classes, jobs, and time zone differences.

"What if she's different now? What if she doesn't want to be best friends anymore? Oh, God, what if I'm just a thing of the past now?"

Alya takes my hand. "I know it's scary to think things might be different, but you guys'll get through it, I know you will."

Nino laughs. "There aren't many couples out there that can go through what you two have and come out stronger than before. Anyone with two brain cells can see you guys were meant to be."

My cheeks flush. "We're not a couple!" I blurt.

"Yet." they say in unison.

I huff and turn my attention to my phone.

I refresh the airport's web page once more. It takes me a moment before I realize they've not only arrived but they're deboarding.

As if on cue the large metal doors open and people start to make their way inside after their long flight.

I jump out of my seat and make my way over to the door. I lean against a beam a little out of the way but still visible to the crowd.

I beam and bounce around nervously as people walk past me. At some point I'm joined by Alya, Nino, and Mme. and M. Dupain-Cheng.

Finally my eyes catch a familiar tuft of midnight blue hair. She looks my way as the crowd clears.

When I finally get a good look at her my heart stops.

Her blue eyes stare back at me and I swear she stopped time just for the two of us. She clutches her pink backpack and I see sparkling tears filling her eyes.

WIthout a second thought I jog over to Marinette and pull her tightly into my arms. I bury my face in her now long flowing hair.

"Mari," I whisper.

"minou." She quickly wraps her arms around my neck.

Tears stream down my cheeks and my breath becomes shaky.

"A-Are you crying?"

"No! Well, I uh, maybe? Don't judge me, I missed you, Okay?"

"I missed you too Minou."

I begin to notice little changes here and there. Subtle differences about her that make my heart race.

For one, her voice seems almost more mature, wiser.

She's still my tiny ladybug but it's almost as if she's fuller, like her body finally caught up with the fact that she's 24 already.

I flush as I become aware of her scent, like a calming smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns.

When I pull away I'm struck by how beautiful she is. I mean I knew she was beautiful but, wow.

Her cheeks are flushed from crying, her long hair cascades down to the middle of her back, her fair skin is dotted with millions of freckles, and her eyes… God, when did her eyes become so hypnotising?

My heart races as my eyes travel down her lightly glossed lips. I blink and take a deep breath to snap myself out of it, and for a moment I think I'm good, but I find myself pressing my lips to the back of her hand. With a smile and a whisper.

"I love you Mari."

**Marinette's POV**

The flight was long and annoying. I left with very little to do other than watch sappy romance movies I had saved to the extra SD card I placed in my phone. I cried several times and I think I pissed off the guy sitting next to me.

When I finally got of the plane I navigated out to the docking bay and into the airport. I frantically search for that familiar blond mop of hair.

_What if things are different? What if he's not the same lovable dork he was when I left?_

When I see him my eyes prick with tears and my heart swells. I imagined what it'd be like to see him again ever since I got off the plane in new york 2 years ago.

I imagined laughing, hugging, and storytelling, but that's not exactly what I got.

When I saw him my chest hurt.

I'll be honest with you, as soon as I heard him sniffling in my ear, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

How in the world did I not realize how much I had been hurting him?

As I cling to him I realize he must've gotten taller. I have to get up onto my tippy toes to hug him.

His hair looks shaggier, wilder, and I can smell a faint hint of cologne that had seeped deep into his clothes.

I feel safe and warm in his strong embrace.

When we finally let go it feels like half of me is being ripped apart.

I'm startled when I realize how deeply he's staring at me. His green eyes remind me of a warm summer's day, like the meadows that stretch through the quiet countrysides of france.

I flush when I catch him staring intensely at my lips and I look away, ashamed of my racing heart.

_He's my best friend! We love each other platonically! That's it!_

Then he takes a hold of my hand and does something he's never done before.

He bows and kisses the back of my left hand, right over my ring finger.

"I love you Mari."

He grabs my bag without another word and takes a step back allowing my family and friends to hug me.

I'm not even able to question him before he disappears behind everyone else.

Suddenly I'm drowning in questions about my flight, if I'm hungry, do I need anything, and why are you crying?"

_My flight was fine._

_I am not hungry._

_I need my best friend._

_I am crying because I missed him._

When everything settles down we head to baggage claim and then to the parking garage.

Nino and Alya get into their car, my parents into theirs, and finally I settle into the passenger side of Adrien's.

We all agreed that I needed some rest and so we decided to meet up at the bakery in the morning.

I would be staying in my old room in our apartment.

**Adrien's POV**

I have a hard time keeping my eyes on the road on the way home. Everything feels so surreal to have her here.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I want her here. It's just, well… It's like a dream.

I didn't sleep much the night before she landed in Paris. Anxiety and excitement kept me up through the long hours of the night.

I reach my hand over to my thigh and pinch hard. I wince and try to come to terms with the fact that, yes, this is real.

Marinette rests a hand on my thigh right over my hand. I wrap my fingers around hers as we travel through the night.

The drive is calm and quiet. Despite the stories I'm itching to trade we fall into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

When I pull into the parking lot I shut down the engine and take a deep breath.

When I glance over to the midnight haired beauty seated next to me I find her softly sleeping.

A soft smile graces my lips as I quietly climb out of the car and walk over to her door. After opening it I unbuckle Mari and gently nudge her, soliciting a moan from the girl.

"Come on Mari, wake up for just a sec so we can get inside. Then you can go right back to sleep."

Another moan, this time slightly more irritated, slips past her lips.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." I coo to her as if speaking to a child.

I smile when this finally gets her to peak open an eye. She holds out her arms and mumbles a nearly incoherent 'Okay'. I turn around and she wraps her arms and legs around me.

My heart jolts at her touch. I hike her onto my back and wrap my hands around her lower thighs so she doesn't fall off.

After successfully lifting her out of the car I shut the door and make my way inside the building with my keys. I decide to leave her luggage in the car until morning. I'd rather focus on not dropping Mari. I make my way up the stairs, take a left and wander down the hall until I reach room 3H

I dig my keys out of my pocket and with a slight jingle I open the door.

When I walk inside the main room that serves as a living room, dining room, and kitchen I realize just how cluttered everything is.

Papers that have yet to be graded are strewn across the coffee table, My filing cabinets still have yet to be reorganised for the new semester, empty coffee cups rest on every surface showing just how hectic things have been over the last week. I sigh and turn towards the hall making my way to Mari's room. I sigh as I shift Mari around in my arms and lay her down on the bed. Once safely tucked in I step away. I'm surprised when I'm stopped by her hand wrapping around my wrist. I look over my shoulder to see my best friend looking up with tired eyes.

"You okay princess?"

"Don't go." She pleads with a whisper.

I take one look at her shimmering eyes and I know what I have to do. I turn out the light and climb into the bed and lay down under the covers before wrapping my arms protectively around her waist. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck, letting her hair cover my face.

As I rest comfortably listening to her quiet breaths as she drifts to sleep I realize a few things.

First of all I am screwed. I don't know if my heart can handle being so close to the woman I love even though she has no clue how I feel.

Second of all I'm falling asleep with my best friend nestled in my arms. My best friend who not only is beautiful, kind, and brave, and who ever manages to snag her heart will be the luckiest man alive, but she's also the girl who vowed to wait until after college to ever consider dating.

After Nath and Kagome we knew that dating in highschool would never work out. And we didn't want our friendship to end because of a silly highschool romance.

Now, after 8 years after that promise we're on the brink of graduation. I'll be finishing my bachelors degree majoring in physics and education and Marinette will be graduating with a degree in fashion design.

_What if Marinette wants to pursue a relationship?_

By heart jumps at the thought. Marinette, my luck ladybug, my best friend, my princess, my partner in crime, all of these things fit comfortably in my mind, but my girlfriend? My lover? It'd be nothing but a dream come true, but I've never been that lucky when it comes to anything.

I shove the confusing thoughts aside and focus on the rhythmic sounds of our mingled breaths. Eventually my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion and my world fades away so that the only thing I'm aware of is the warmth of Marinette safely tucked away in my arms.


	14. Thanatophobia

**Ok, I just read through the reviews as I was getting ready to post this chapter. I'm in a weird mood now. **

**Let's just get to it then.**

**Birdy: SHUIDJPNSNJIPXBSWUIXPWNUIPSNKXPS *Keyboard smash response**

**Spidey: You didn't actually review this chapter itself and usually I don't respond to reviews from old chapters, but I missed you tons, so I'm gonna let this one slide. I REALLY MISSED YOU! (and of course there's a proposal, how else am I going to corrupt you with my hopeless romantic ways?)**

**Ab: To be honest, for **_**him**_**? Always. That's love sweet heart.**

**SunshineMLB: Thanks hun!**

**Mayuralover: To be honest that typo is also in the original. I never get her name right.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you: The next chapter!**

**Thanatophobia: The fear of losing someone you love. (They don't actually have this phobia but I thought it was a cool fun fact)**

**Marinette's POV**

I slowly shift in my sleep and peek open an eye. Light filters into the room from the window.

I slowly become aware that I'm surrounded by warmth and I really don't want to leave.

Until I turn my head and I'm met with a toned male chest. When I look up I see someone, and not just any someone. My best friend, the boy I pretty much abandoned for years.

He smiles in his sleep as he's curled around me. His sleep tossed and untamed hair shines under the sunlight.

_He looks so cute!_

I sigh and kiss his nose, enjoying the way his smile brightens and his arms pull me closer.

Guilt sucker punches me in the gut when I realize one simple fact.

Things could have been like this every day, if only I had stayed in paris.

If only I hadn't left.

My mind swims with what if's and tears stream down my cheeks.

"I love you, kitty." I whisper.

I pull myself out of his arms and place a few pillows in his arms as a substitute. It kills me to leave his side and I remind myself yet again that in three weeks I'm scheduled to return to New York and finish my studies there until I return after graduation.

I glance at Adrien's sleeping form as he curls around the pillows.

_How can I possibly leave him again?_

I sigh and wander around my old home. I find myself face to face the door to his room. I gasp as I find a small cat door at the bottom of the door.

"Plagg?" I mumble.

The cat makes his way into Adrien's room.

I push open the door and peer in.

Curiosity get the better of me and I follow him in.

The room is nicely decorated with a bed and an end table. A ceiling fan lazily turns above the center of the room. I walk towards the middle of the room and pick up several wrinkled shirts, button ups, and pants and toss them in the hamper next to the closet.

When I finish something on the wall to the left of the bed catches my eye.

Strings of fairy lights hand from the window to the corner of the room. Dozens of photo's hang from the lights by clothespins. I walk around the bed and stare at each of the memories he had kept.

The photo to the top left shows a picture of when Adrien and I had first met.

Each photo after it shows a moment in time that he must have treasures. Class photos, photo booth pictures from fairs, pictures, cards I had sent him for birthdays, graduation photos, and one final picture of the two of us hugging goodbye at the airport. After that I find letters and postcards hanging from the lights, screenshots and printouts of photos of me in New York, and Pictures of the new kitten, Plagg.

By the time I had looked at every souvenir photo and read every letter I'm in tears. I take a seat on the bed and squeeze my eyes shut trying to tell myself that everything was fine and that I didn't leave him behind for years.

I nearly jump out of my skin when something soft brushes against my hand. I open my eyes and look down.

A short haired black cat with a lime green collar, and bright mysterious green eyes, looks up at me, silently rubbing his cheek against my wrist.

I hold out my hand and he sniffs it before continuing to nuzzle my hand.

"Hello Plagg." I coo to him before gently stroking his fur and scratching behind his ears. When he begins to purr my face breaks into a wide grin.

"You're quite affectionate aren't you?" I ask.

Plagg looks up at me, staring into my eyes as if looking deep into my soul. It's almost as if he's trying to tell me something.

"What should I do Plagg?" He continues his stare.

"I don't know if I can leave him again. What am I gonna do?" To my surprise he licks my hand once and hops off the bed and walks out of the room.

I continue looking through the room and find myself snooping in the closet. I pull out a pair of really small track shorts and flush as I imagine Adrien wearing them. I quickly shake the thought away and scold myself for the mental image. I continue my search through the closet and find a smallish red shirt.

I nod in approval and change into the new clothes.

I quickly realize that even his smallest clothes are still big on me. The shorts reach my knees and the shirt reaches lower thigh, making it more like a dress than a shirt.

I sigh and head back into the main room.

It's not long before I realize how early it still is. The clock reads 6:12 in bright red text.

Quite embarrassingly, my stomach growls. When I make my way into the kitchen Plagg runs past me, sits right in front of the fridge, and places a paw on the metal door before staring at me.

"Are you hungry kitty kitty?" In response he pats the door with his paw a couple of times.

I remember fondly of the feline's camembert obsession.

I walk over to the fridge and open the door, careful not to hit Plagg. I search the drawer and find a small wheel of cheese in a plastic bag. I snatch it out of the fridge along with a yoghurt cup for myself.

When I finally find the knives I grab the smallest cheese knife.

It's not until then I realize I don't know how much to give him. I shug and cut of a big chunk and hand it to the now pacing cat.

I laugh as he immediately begins purring as he devours the smelly cheese.

After I put the cheese away and clean the knife in the sink I go in search of a spoon. I open several drawers on the right half of the kitchen, near the one I found the knives in, but I don't find a single spoon! I huff in frustration.

"The spoons are in the drawer on the far left side." A voice from behind informs me. I shriek, very startled at the sudden noise, and spin around, quickly grabbing the stubby cheese knife for protection against the intruder. It takes me a minute to realize the shirtless, smirking blond in front of me is Adrien.

"What are you gonna do with that cheese knife there princess? Stab me? I'm pretty sure that won't be very effective. You'd be able to scratch me if you get really lucky." He laughs. "You know I trust you, let you into my home and now you threaten me with a cheese knife?"

Heat rushes to my cheeks. "Ours…" I mumble.

Adrien gapes at me, "W-What?"

"I said… I said n-no! Of course not! I was… I was gonna… Uhm."

"Stab me and rob me blind of my cheese?"

"You know what? You can go away. You're annoying me. Go away." I set down the cheese knife and shoo him away.

Much to my displeasure he takes a step forward and pulls me into a tight hug.

"You know you love me, Mari."

I stand there frozen. _I certainly haven't been acting like it have I…_

"J'aime mon chaton," I mumble.

"J'aime ma ladybug." He whispers in response.

We stand there for a moment or two, just holding each other.

"Thank you Mari."

"For what?"

"For coming back home to me." He answers.

I hold him tighter for a moment before pulling away and resting my hand on his cheek. For a moment I could have swore he'd been blushing but I quickly deny it and shove the thought far from my mind.

"Anything for you, minou."

I pull away as Plagg walks right between us and rubs himself along my ankles.

When I step away from Adrien and bend over to pet him he licks my hand once more.

"Huh. I didn't think he'd remember you. He's being quite friendly, he's never like that with strangers."

"Well at least I know he approves of us." I laugh.

Adrien looks at me with a burning curiosity "Us?"

"Y-Yeah… You know, me coming home after so long?"

"Right, right."Adrien mumble. He seems almost disappointed with my answer.

**Adrien's POV**

I wake up feeling cold. The warmth that had gotten me through the night had left. When I peer open my eyes I hear shuffling in the kitchen. I bolt upright with anxiety, thinking I'm being robbed before I remember last night's events.

I climb out of Marinette's bed and silently creep into the living room. I watch from afar as Plagg begs my beautiful best friend for Camembert.

Butterflies swarm in my stomach and my face flushes when I notice exactly what she's wearing.

My clothes. She's wearing my shirt and shorts better than I ever could. I try to slow my racing heart as I walk closer and lean against the side of the breakfast bar. I spy a yoghurt cup in her hands and assume she's searching every drawer for a spoon.

"The spoons are in the drawer on the far left side." I call out. I laugh when she shrieks, grabs my dullest and smallest cheese knife, and holds it out in front of her for protection. I smirk as she realizes that it was only me.

"What are you gonna do with that cheese knife there princess? Stab me? I'm pretty sure that won't be very effective. You'd be able to scratch me if you get really lucky." I laugh, the hilarity of the situation is honesty too much. She pouts at me and crosses her arms which honestly makes everything even more ridiculous. I smirk at her cute little face. "You know I trust you, let you into my home and now you threaten me with a cheese knife?"

I swear for a moment she corrects me. Tells me it's our home. My cheeks flush and I quickly dismiss the thought. She stutters trying to find the words to deny my comment, only to be met with yet another snarky comment on my end.

Soon enough she's had enough of my jokes and tries to shoo me out of my own kitchen. Suddenly nostalgia hits me like a bag of bricks.

_Why was I dumb enough to be selfless and let her leave oh so long ago?_

I take a couple steps forward and sweep her up into my arms.

I tell her several times how much I love her but it just doesn't seem like enough. There's no way for me to explain that the way I feel. Oh the things I wish I could say. There's no way for me to explain how completely terrified I am of these emotions. Of losing her. There's no way for me to explain how much I don't trust myself not to ruin things with her, or how much I never want to let her go.

But I let go.


	15. The Date (Part 1)

**Admittedly I've been having a rough time lately. I'm struggling with at home and family situations and tonight I was so stressed and depressed my mind couldn't even think of sleep.**

**So I gave up around 2am and went to read my emails.**

**When I saw the six beautiful reviews in my inbox I felt so overwhelmed by all of your love and kindness that it brought me to tears.**

**Your support means everything to me. You have no idea how happy all of my readers make me.**

**Birdie: ok, I'll stop**

**mayuralover: thank you!**

**Ab: you know you love my writing.**

**chatnoirispawsom: MWUAHAHAHAUA**

**Guest: how could you tell I'm short in real life? IM NOT SHORT IM FUN SIZE!**

**Without further ado, I bring to you! THE DATE PART ONE!**

**Adrien's POV**

I wait patiently for Marinette to come out of her room so we get to the bakery on time.

When I finally hear her door open I spin around to face her.

I swear if it hadn't been so well attached, my jaw would have hit the floor. Her dark blue hair cascades off her shoulder in an elegant french braid. She wears an emerald green sundress that's cinched into an empire waist line, and a short black cardigan.

Her lips look slightly glossy and when her eyes meet mine I watch her cheeks turn pink.

I take a step forward and kiss her forehead.

"How do I look?" She asks.

I lean down just a bit so that we're eye to eye.

"Stunning." Instead of thanking me she looks away.

"I could never be as beautiful as the models you used to work with." She mumbles.

"They need makeup to be beautiful." I tell her as my thumb wipes away her lip gloss. "You're beautiful the moment you wake up with bed head and wrinkled clothes, to the moment you fall asleep with bags under your tired eyes, and your hair escaping the elastic band's hold. They need fancy clothes, hair extensions, and pounds of makeup to be pretty, you're always beautiful Mari."

She looks up and me in shock before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, kitty."

"Anything for you, princess." I pull away and hold out my hand with a smile. "Shall we go then?"

She smiles brightly and time seems to stop once more as she takes my hand.

"We shall."

**Marinette's POV**

Adrien and I step into the bakery. I'm a little confused because the lights are off but the door is unlocked.

We'd had a little trouble finding a parking space. Cars seemed to be lining the streets near the bakery.

"Maman? Papa?" I call out.

Adrien's arm wraps around me and suddenly the lights flip on and several dozen voices scream out at me from all directions.

"WELCOME HOME MARINETTE!"

I shriek and I lose my balance falling backwards. Adrien's arms catch me as he laughs.

Suddenly I'm swarmed by my friends from school.

Everyone is there. Luka, Marc, Nath, Maylene, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, Manon, and Max all gather around me as Alya, Nino, Adrien, and my parents take step back and laugh at my shocked expression.

Everyone asks me questions, hugs me, and welcomes me back home.

By the time I finish taking to everyone I'm in tears. Luka, who had been the last in line to see me wipes away my tears.

"Why are you crying Marinette?" He asks in his soft and soothing voice.

Everyone in the bakery looks over at me in concern.

"I missed you all so much!" I sob. Luka pulls me into a hug.

"Group hug!" Alya shouts and before I know it I'm being squished like a bug.

Things do eventually settle down and everyone sits down to eat brunch.

I tell them stories about the Americans I met. Everyone burst out laughing when I explained the issue of road rage in New York.

I tell them about my university, my apartment, and stories about working with the american models. Adrien certainly was amused by my stories of difficult and bratty models. He even cut in several times to share a few experiences of his own about being relentlessly clobbered and hit on by clawed women.

The stories were light hearted and funny and kept up the cheery demeanor of the group.

After a few hours everyone had broken off into groups to chat.

At some point, much to my confusion Alya stands up and calls everyone's attention. Nino stands by her side and takes her hand.

"Alright everyone." She looks to nino and they exchange smiles.

"Alya and I have an announcement to make." Nino informs us with pride. "We wanted to wait Mari was back in Paris to tell everyone."

"We're engaged!" Alya exclaims.

It takes only a second for her words to register before a shriek escapes my lips.

"WHAT?!" I stand quickly from my chair and rush over to my best friend's side. I pull her into a bone crunching hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU ALYA!" I scream. The two of us burst into fits of excited giggles.

When I pull away I look Nino dead in the eye.

"You hurt her, I break you, Nino." I threaten. Nino smiles nervously before I smile, pulling him into a hug.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

I pull Alya into one more hug.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor, Mari?" Alya asks.

I pull away and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Did you even have to ask? Of course I will!" I pull her into another tight hug and I swear my smile will never fade.

I look over to my right and see Nino and Adrien smiling and clapping each other on the back. I don't even have to ask. I already know that Nino asked Adrien to be his Best Man.

One by one people begin to leave and soon enough Nino and Alya head out as well, leaving my Parents, Adrien, Luka and I.

I walk Luka to the door as he tells me about his gigs around Paris and how the same recording company that backs Jagged Stone has been negotiating with him. We say our goodbyes and I'm about to walk back over to Adrien when Luka stops me.

"Marinette?" He asks cooly. I look up at him with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. I know you'll be leaving for New York again soon, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you out. I think you're so beautiful and kind, it's clearly a miracle no one snatched you up in the states." He admits with a dazzling smile.

I glance over to Adrien and he meets my gaze with with this look, maybe it's a shocked look? Surprised but there's something else. Something about it seems off but when he gives me a weird smile and a thumbs up, I turn back to the black and blue haired man before me.

I smile and nod, not entirely sure of myself. I'm curious to see where this goes but something just doesn't seem right.

"I'd love to Luka." We quickly trade numbers.

"Well I'll see you in a few days Marinette." He smiles and his eyes brighten.

I get up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"Bye Luka." And with that he steps outside into the snow and heads off down the street towards the Seine.

I sigh before heading back towards Adrien, who's busying himself with munching on a chocolate croissant. He doesn't look at me when I approach. Despite something seeming off about him, I lay my head on his shoulder and hum to myself quietly when Adrien wraps his arm around my shoulders.

It's almost as if he's silently reminding me he'll be here, by my side forever, no matter what.

**Adrien's POV**

I ball up my hands into tight fists as I watch.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. I know you'll be leaving for New York again soon, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you out. I think you're so beautiful and kind, it's clearly a miracle no one snatched you up in the states."

Every inch of my body screams for me to stop the whole conversation.

But when she looks at me with a nervous and hopeful look my heart shatters.

She wants _him_ not me.

Worst case scenarios run through my head. What if she loves him? What if they get married and have kids? What if he is the father to Emma, Louis, and Hugo. What if he buys her a pet hamster named Tiki? What is he gives her everything she always wanted and I'm left in the dust?

_STOP_

Who am I to get in the way of her happiness?

I smile and give her a thumbs up.

When she walks back over to me I shove a chocolate croissant in my mouth. I refuse to get in the way of her happiness and say something stupid.

She leans her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her.

I'll always love her and will always be here for her, no matter what.

On the car ride home I desperately try to think of something to say.

"So… Luka, huh?"

"Yup." She pops her lips on the P. "I know, I know, I said I'd wait until after Uni and I'm headed back to New York in a month but… I don't know… I just don't want things to get all weird, you know?"

I hum in response, not sure what to say.

"I don't want to date him if things are going to be weird between us…"

"W-Why would it be weird?" I ask as I park the car.

"I… I guess its a silly thought…" She mumbles as she steps outside.

"Yeah…"


	16. The Date (Part 2) Selfish

**Heyoo my beans!**

**Didya miss me?**

**I definitely missed you guys!**

**I love christmas but like, where I work we play non stop christmas songs and I can never get them out of my head.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Ab: Who ever said that was an ending?**

**Birdie: Only one single tear? Personally I thought my writing was way more moving than that. Lol**

**mayuralover: As always you are welcome!**

**Spidey: OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU! What does the ninalya engagement mean? I'm confused. Do you know something about my writing that I don't know?**

**Sidd: what? Do you mean L*kanette? MWUAHAHHAHAHAHA! (You should knwo by now just how obsessed with the love square I am. I would never truly break it. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE IN THE FANDOM! **

**Without further ado, I bring to you, 'Selfish'**

**Selfish: devoted to or caring only for oneself; concerned primarily with one's own interests, benefits, welfare, etc., regardless of others.**

**Adrien's POV**

Tonight's the night.

It kills me to know that she'll be with someone else. I swallow my selfish need to have her to myself and walk into the apartment.

I'd just rushed home from a late stay at lycée. I had to help a few students with questions.

When I get the door open I see steam coming from the bathroom door.

"Adrien?" My princess hollars from inside.

"Yeah?" I ask as I set down my things.

"Can you come here a sec?" My face flushes. _Go in there, a steamy bathroom, with a possibly naked and beautiful woman?_ My hands twitch at my side.

"W-What do you need, M'lady?"

"I can't get this zipper." She groans. I sigh in relief and head towards the bathroom. I'm quickly pulled inside.

Marinette wears a pretty red mid length sleeve spin dress with black pinstriping along the seam, gray leggings, and fluffy black socks. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ballet bun.

_What happened to the lazy day sweatpants and sweatshirt and messy braid? What happened to the pencil smudges on the sides of her hands from drawing so much? What happened to the flour covered marinette I used to come home to after she had a shift at the bakery? What happened to the clumsy Marinette? _

_What happened to my best friend? _

_Why is she hiding behind dresses fancy hair, and makeup?_

My heart skips a beat when my fingers brush against her lower back and she shivers. It feels like an eternity that I'm helping her, when in reality within seconds It's over and she turns to the mirror to start applying makeup.

"Why do you wear that?" I ask rhetorically. Marinette looks up at me with confusion flooding her face.

"I–"

"You're beautiful just the way you are."

She sets down the foundation and weakly smiles back at me. "Thank you, Minou, but I want to look my best."

Jealousy takes over for a moment. "If he doesn't agree with me then he's not worth it." I huff in frustration before leaving the room.

When she's ready to leave she slips on her heeled boots and her winter jacket before starting out the door.

I snatch her wrist and pull her into a hug.

"I love you, don't go. Stay with me, M'lady, You're my whole world. Don't go. Don't fall for him. Don't get married to him and have three kids name Louis, Hugo, and Emma, and adopt a pet hamster. He'll never love you they way I do."

Is what I would have said if I had any confidence at all.

Instead I said.

"Have fun, Okay?"

"I will." She mumbles and then she's gone.

I lean up against the door letting out my frustration in a series of curses and groans.

I watch plagg walk up to the door and scratch against the wood. I scoop him up in my arms and walk to my room. I close the door and set Plagg down on the bed before plopping down next to him.

"What do I do buddy?"

I reach out to pet plagg but he nips my finger and glares at me. He hops down from the bed and slips out through the cat door. I flop back onto my bed listening to my cat's yowling and scratching at the front door.

"I want her back too buddy…"

I turn to my phone and dial Nino's number.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nino asks.

"You wanna head out to that new bar downtown? I need a drink."

**Marinette's POV**

When I make it to the cafe near Philippe's ice rink, Luka waits beside a small table holding a beautiful red rose.

I walk up to him and he kisses my cheek, lingering for a moment.

"Hello, Luka." I smile warmly.

"Good evening Marinette." He politely pulls out my chair.

"How are you?"

And so starts the date.

We talk about light hearted topics and I'm struck with how sweet he really is. He gets me to laugh and we have no trouble finding things in common.

Only something just doesn't feel right.

I end up finding myself bored by the time we ask for a check. The fact that we agree on all of our likes and dislikes makes things awkward and uneventful.

Adrien and I always have something we can debate about, stories to share that the other has never experienced before.

Luka agrees with me on everything and that leaves the conversation extremely one sided.

We walk over to the ice rink in silence. Neither of us can seem to find anything to say.

We make it onto the rink and I'm again struck by how gentlemanly he is. Almost to the point where it seems a little over the top…

We skate quietly and the night drags on with nothing but small talk to show for the evening.

I can't help but compare Luka and Adrien over every little thing.

Like how Adrien uses cat puns and is energetic and sometimes a little crazy when it's just me and him, and Luka is mellow and quiet. Or how Luka is allergic to cats and Adrien borderline spoils Plagg with attention. Or how Luka prefers rock music where as Adrien listens to softer melodies that remind him of his mother. Can I also mention that Adrien never would have complimented how beautiful I was in my dress looking all pretty and dolled up.

I remember back to before I left how he asked me why I wore makeup to the date when I looked beautiful without it.

_Oh God, am I on a date with the wrong guy?_

I'm lost in thought as we stroll through the park when my phone start going off. My face flushes in embarrassment. I make a move to silence my phone when Adrien's caller ID pops up.

I hesitate.

"Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

"You should go to him."

I stare back at him.

"W-What?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. I thought I might have a chance but I can see now that your heart beats to a different tune."

My phone starts to go off again.

"I'm sorry Luka." I reach up to kiss his cheek before taking the call.

Nino's voice fills my ear. "Mari! Thank God!"

"Nino? What's going on? Where's Adrien?"

"Niiiinooo! Why doesn't she love me? Why did the smirf take her away?" Adrien whines in the background.

"Adrien?"

"I'm so sorry Mar! I didn't think he'd drink this much. He keeps asking for you, we're on our way to your place but I'm gonna need you to meet us there and help me calm him down."

"I'm on my way, give me 15 minutes and I'll be there."

When I make it inside Nino jumps up from the couch.

"I'm so glad you're here-"

I give him _the look_. He visibly shrinks.

"You know he's a light weight Nino!"

"I know, I know… sorry Mar…"

"Maaaaaaarrrrrrriiiiiii!" Adrien whines. I hear a thud in his room.

"Owwwww…"

I hear Nino snicker and I shoot him a glare. He straightens up immediately.

"Go home, I'll deal with you later."

Nino salutes.

"Yes sir!" He responds before scrambling out the door.

I rush to Adrien's side.

" Are you ok, Minou?" I ask, sitting him up.

His breath reeks of alcohol.

"Princess! You're home! I thought you left me again!" He hollars as he sways from side to side. A pang of guilt hits me..

**Adrien's POV**

_How much alcohol is too much alcohol when you're lonely?_

I'm startled when Marinette walks into my room.

_Wait why is the room spinning so much? How did I get on the floor?_

"Oh, Chaton, what happened?"

What I meant to say was,

_I fell in love with a pretty girl who wants to date somebody else._

What I actually said was,

"I fell… Pretty girl… want to… Date…" It sounded right to me but I was very confused when she smiled, or at least I think it was a smile, everything looks a little weird right now.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Chaton." She sighs.

"I'm a cat? I don't think cats like me were meant to drink so much…"

**Adrien's POV**

I wake up to the pounding of my head mixed with a soft melody.

At first I'm confused because I'm reminded of my mother. It's a song in english and It's simple enough for me to understand despite my minimal knowledge of english.

I believe it's called 'You are my Sunshine.'

It's a soft and sweet song until you realize the deeper meaning behind it. Her sunshine left and broke her heart.

I blink open my eyes and look around the dark living room. A bucket rests next to me beside the couch.

_Am I sick? _

The last thing I remember was hanging out with nino at the bar… _Oh shit, I'm hungover..._

I mentally scold myself. I slowly realize Mari is sitting upright on the floor with her head laying on the couch, staring at our entwined fingers.

I squeeze her hand

"Mari?" I mumble.

She gasps and stares up at me. I turn to sit up and she lets go of my hand.

I instantly miss the simple touch.

I watch her move closer to me and grab a mug.

"Here, drink this. Maman swears this tea works miracles on hangovers." She mumbles.

I gladly sit up and take the warm mug. Marinette sits next to me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Why, Adrien?"

I hum in question as I sip the strong tea.

"Why did you let me go if you knew it would upset you? Why didn't you tell me you didn't want me to go?" She mumbles as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

I set the tea down and pull my best friend into a hug.

"I-I thought you would be happy. I want you to be happy..." _Because I love you._

"I'm happy when I'm with you." She states simply.

My eyes widen and I'm shocked by all the things she could have possibly meant by that statement.

"I take it the date didn't go so well?" I scold myself for hoping it didn't.

"It was fine. Luka was really sweet."

"But?"

"H-He wasn't..."

_Wasn't what? _

"He just wasn't you I guess."

_Me?_

"I don't understand..."

**Marinette's POV**

"He doesn't know me like you do. He doesn't make me laugh like you do. He never debated crazy anime fan theories, or talked about comics, or his students, or enthuse about cat puns and physics like you do. I never realized it before but I just want you, I love you."

Was what I should have said.

What I said was.

"I don't know. It just didn't work out." _Because he's not you._


	17. Apology

**With having posted just the other day about everything going on I figure I'll get straight to the chapter. You guys have waited long enough.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you!**

**The next chapter of my story, Promises, Apology.**

**Apology: a written or spoken expression of one's regret, remorse, or sorrow for having insulted, failed, injured, or wronged another.**

**Marinette's POV**

When I wake up from my nap I smell sugar. Lots and lots of sugar.

I wander into the kitchen and I hold back a laugh at the sight before me.

Adrien stands in front of a lopsided cake stand as he attempts to frost it.

The tip of his tongue sticks out of the corner of his lips in concentration.

I smile when I realize he's only frosted half the cake and he has nearly run out of frosting. Somehow the rest of it found its way to every surface within 10 feet of the cake.

I make my way up to the counter and laugh when he is so focused on the cake he doesn't notice me.

"Wow! You could put my parents out of business with this chaton!" I assure him.

I burst into a fit of giggles when glares at me.

"I'll have you know I've been taking baking lessons from them. Last week I figured out how to not burn the cakes."

His statement only adds to the hilarity.

When I finally calm down I notice a pot on the stove.

"What else are you cooking minou?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

Adrien smiles to himself. "Maman taught me how to make an easy genuine ramen recipe after you left. It's actually pretty good." Adrien looks back down at the cake and adds, "I wanted to make you lunch as a thank you for putting up with me last night and an apology for my drunken behavior..."

I send him a soft smile, one that's quickly returned. "I'm not upset Adrien. I'm always gonna be here for you. I would just hate to see this become a habit.

"It wont Mari, I promise."

"Good," I mumble as I reach over the counter and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Adrien's POV**

"I can't believe they're getting married…" Marinette comments absentmindedly as she nibbles at my subpar cake.

I chuckle. "It seems like only yesterday that we set them up at the zoo."

"I know right!" She laughs. "Next thing we know there'll be mini Ninalyas running around."

"I wouldn't be one to complain, I always thought it would be cool to be an uncle." I admit.

"You really are great with kids, Adrien." I nod as I take another large bite out of the cake "I know you'll be great whether you're an uncle or a dad."

The comment is so bizzare and out of the blue that I find myself beginning to choke.

I'm sent into a coughing fit.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

After a moment or two I finally manage to swallow. Marinette looks over at me with a concerned look.

"Was it something I said?" Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"N-No, of course not! The cake… that bite was just a bit over spiced," I lie.

Marinette giggles. "So what will you be wearing to the wedding?" She asks once she's calmed down.

I laugh nervously. "I have no clue?"

Marinette stares at me like I've grown a second head.

"You're kidding right?"

"Uhm… No?"

She sighs. A moment later she places a finger to her lips and mumbles, "You know, I think I have a really nice suit jacket design. I'll just need your measurements." She stands up and makes her way to her room.

"Let me just find my tape measurer.."

**Marinette's POV**

"Found it!" I holler as I make my way back into the main room. "Can you come here a sec Adri-" I call out as I accidentally bump right into him. It takes me a solid 30 seconds to realize he's dressed in just a pair of track shorts.

"Hi, Uh.. what? Shirt where? Adrien?" My voice quickly rises a whole octave as my face flushes.

Adrien rubs the back of his neck with nervous anxiety.

"Father always told me the most accurate measurements are never found over the top of clothes.."

"Well, he's certainly not wrong…" I admit as my eyes wander on their own accord at his well toned golden figure.

_Dear god somebody get me a drink!_

Half way into the measurements I can't help but blurt, "H-Have you been going to the gym lately?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"You look… good."

"Oh.. thanks?"

**Adrien's POV**

After she took my measurements she quickly ran to her favorite fabric store. When she got back she busied herself with the design.

2 hours of frustrated sighs and groans emitted from her room later I finally call up Nino and set my plan in place.

I knock on Marinette's door.

"Hey Princess, get ready, We're going clubbing."


	18. Attraction

**So, I wanted to try something a little new. If you don't know what an innuendo is then I'd recommend skipping this chapter entirely. **

**With that in mind lets get to the reviews!**

**Anonymousfriend27: If you loved that one then I think you're gonna adore this chapter.**

**Guardian of the Inheritance: Thanks dude(tte)!**

**Mayuralover: Wedding? Thats like 6-8 chapters away dude!**

**Spidey: HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEND! I LOVE U**

**Rennie3628: I'm just sitting here laughing as I get your reviews as i'm working on my responses for them for this chapter.I guess you didn't have to wait long? Lol**

**And without further ado, I bring to you!**

**Attraction: attractive quality; magnetic charm; fascination; allurement; enticement.**

**Adrien's POV**

I can barely keep my eyes off of her as she bounces and sways to the throbbing music.

Her tiny red dress hugs her chest and hips in all the right ways leaving very little to the imagination. It's hypnotizing the way her body moves to the beat with ease.

Her sapphire eyes lock onto mine and her diamond smile glimmers and shines. She's precious.

I sit and watch my princess waltz over to me from my place at the bar.

Alya and Marinette settle next to Nino and I in a fit of laughter. They order a basket of the club's famous pickles and spicy cream sauce.

"Did you see that guy staring at my chest?" Marinette gasps.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you! Do you think he was cute?" Alya giggles.

"No way! I don't get why guys are so obsessed with boobs! You wouldn't believe the problems I had in New York because of these things!"

_Wait what?_ My eyes instinctually move to her chest. Heat rises to my cheeks when I notice the considerably low cut of her dress and the generous curves of her chest. My heart pounds in my chest.

"Did you know that there's a science behind that?" Nino comments.

The girls stare at him with curiosity. I can't help but wonder as well.

"Seriously, Men are instinctively drawn towards women with larger breasts because they have a better capacity to feed their children."

"Huh, I never thought about that…" Marinette mumbles. "So it's because they're instinctually looking for someone to have kids with?"

_Marinette having kids?_ The thought both confuses and excites me. My mind begins to go haywire due to having the thought of her and I having kids not once but for a second time today.

The bartender hands us our pickles and a large cup of creamy white sauce.

"Did you know that they get farm fresh milk to make this sauce?" Nino comments.

"Really! I love milking cows!" Marinette giggles as she dips her rather large pickle in the sauce and takes what seems like an agonizingly slow bite and lets out a long and loud moan.

My heart stops. The fact that 2 seconds ago I was thinking about Marinette and I having kids does not help my erratic heart beat. My face flushes and my head pounds so much that I almost miss what alya says next.

"I'm sure there's someone else entirely that marinette loves milking even more…"

_What? _

_Milking who now?_

_What do you mean by that? _

_You don't mean it like that do you?_

_WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?_

I hear a loud shatter in the midst of my mental shutdown.

_Adrien...?_

Adrien?

"Adrien!" Marinette hollars bringing me back to earth. "Are you ok? Your nose is bleeding everywhere! Somebody get me some tissues!"

"Mari?"

A moment later she's holding some tissues to my nose and takes my hand.

"Come on, We're going home to get you cleaned up before your shirt gets stained."

She shoots a glare at Alya as she leads me out of the club.

**Nino's POV**

I fist bump alya and let out a laugh.

"Mission 'Sexual Awakening' accomplished!"


	19. Hope

**Hey every bean! Don't worry I'm back. I shall help occupy your minds for a few minutes while we're hopefully all practicing social distancing and staying in our homes.**

**I hope you're all here in good health. I love you all and I wish the best for all of you, especially those living in highly populated areas such as New York, California, Washington, and the many heavily affected countries in Asia and Europe.**

**I'm sure you're all tired of hearing about all of this by now so I'll get on with it.**

**This chapter definitely isn't my longest but it sets the ball rolling towards the inevitable confession we've all been (some not so patiently) waiting for.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**

**Rennie3628: I promise there's no shame in puns here.**

**anonymousfriend27: Ohh yes!**

**Sidd: I'm so glad you enjoyed it, I was really worried it wouldn't do well as a chapter.**

**Spidey: Girl, I may or may not be younger than you and I haven't been pretending to not know about that kind of stuff since I was 15. I've always been awful at faking innocence. I'm really bad at keeping secrets like that.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**WARNING: Don't get your hopes up, readers**

**Without further ado, I bring to you! The next chapter in this story, 'Hope'**

**Hope: the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best:**

**Marinette's POV**

I sneak curious glances at Adrien as I use hydrogen peroxide to scrub the blood stains from the white button up that's wadded up in my hands. As usual the stains fade with a bit of cold water but my mind wanders to what must have caused the incident in the first place.

The air wasn't particularly dry at the time and he doesn't usually get bloody noses.

_What could it have been?_

I catch him looking at me from time to time but he quickly looks away and avoids eye contact.

Maybe it's all in my head, you know?

The thought that he and I could ever be something more… Do I want something more?

I shake the thought from my mind and take a moment to admire my handiwork before making my way to the laundry room and throwing the shirt in the wash.

Noticing his apparent dazed look, I walk up to Adrien and snap my fingers to catch his attention.

"Wha-?" he mumbles.

"I'm gonna change out of this tight dress, Could you maybe order some chinese?"

Adrien smiles a bit. "Fu's right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Minou."

I smile before making my way into my room to change.

By the time I've changed and showered, Adrien's setting out the food on the coffee table and starting up Netflix and I'm settling down in a blanket on the other side of the couch.

I start up one of our favorite animes, Your Lie in April, right where we left off.

We fall into a comfortable silence.

Once we've finished dinner I hand Adrien his fortune cookie.

Mine snaps open with a satisfying crack.

I pull out my fortune and stare in shock at the words.

_Of course it's happening inside of your head Harry, but why on earth should that mean it's not real?_

_What?! How?! _

My gaze snaps to Adrien and I stare at him with wide eyes. I watch his Adam's apple bob and a thick blush coat his neck and cheeks as he stares down at his fortune.

His eyes meet mine for a split second before I wad up the fortune and turn my attention back to the show.

**Adrien's POV**

I crack open mine and a thin slip of paper speeks out.

_The ones who love us never truly leave us…_

I stare down at the quote in my hands remembering the quote I had gotten that had pushed me towards the decision to let go of my princess.

Nothing has ever been more painful for me than that decision.

Memories flood to mind.

_After we finish our dinner we each grab a fortune cookie._

_When I open mine I'm quite confused. _

"_If you love someone, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours, if they don't they never were." I mumble._

_Marinette opens hers and responds. "happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light… So I just have to think outside the box then?"_

"_Sounds like it." I admit distractedly._

"_You know, Fu's fortunes never lie. So who's the lucky girl?" she asks._

_I drop the fortune as if I had been burned by the paper. "I-It's nothing Mari, I already know she doesn't feel the same way."_

"_Well, she's missing out then. Any girl would be lucky to have you."_

_Even you? _

I try my best to keep from reading in between every last one of the lines, holding onto any hope there is for us.

I glance back at Marinette and time seems to stop. There's something new about the way she looks at me. I can't place what it is. Hope, curiosity, or maybe something else?

When she turns away I try to shake the thought and focus on the end of the series.

I hear quiet sniffles as the tragic end of the show draws near. I turn to see Marinette in tears. My heart throbs and I pull her into my lap and cradle her in my arms.

"Sh-She'll n-never get to tell him how much sh-she's always loved him…" She mumbles into my shoulder.

The moment resonates with me.

_What if something were to happen to the two of us? What if after all of these years I never get the chance to tell her?_

_I can't let her slip past my finger tips. _

A plan begins to form in my mind.

_I have to tell her._


	20. The Plan

**Long time no see?**

**I owe you guys all the apologies in the world. I've been SO busy with college prep stuff, desperately trying to find a job, graduating highschool… yada yada yada. I don't want to bore you guys to death. **

**Huge shout out to our two guests that recently reviewed and made me realize just how long it's been since I posted.**

**Thank you so much, J4Life and BestBookEver. If you meant this particular fanfic novel is 'BestBookEver' then thank you even more. I'm very flattered.**

***Looks through fanfiction to see if I got any reviews for chapter 19***

**Me: OH MY GOD ALL THE LOVE THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**mayuralover: I know, like seriously me too, Your Lie in April is a real tear jerker.**

**Anonymousfriend27: WILL HE DO IT WILL HE DO IT?**

**SPIDEY: fun fact, fortune cookies are actually an american tradition, not a chinese one. To be honest, you're not missing out on much taste wise, and the fortunes are never as good as the ones in my writing. Gotta love they HP quotes.**

**SunshineMLB: Aww thanks hun! I try my best to give you guys quality writing.**

**Sidd: At least you hope they'll be together soon… MWUAHAHAHA**

**Victuuri 4 ever: Like I said to SunshineMLB I try my best. Nobody likes a poorly written fanfiction.**

**heyheyhey: your user name reminds me of myself when I'm trying to get my best friend's attention, lol. Anyways, thank you so much for the love!**

**Guest: Aww thanks!**

**J4Life: I'm glad you love my writing so much, thanks again!**

**BestBookEver: *reads* **_**Please update…. **_**Hmmmm, you mean like this?**

**Also, one more thing everyone! I'm now on WattPad! Please come and support me on this new platform, I would love to see you all there. You can find me listed as TheStrangeClaireBean on Wattpad, just like you can here on Fanfiction.**

**I love you guys so much and without further ado, I bring you, **

**The Plan**

**Plan: a scheme or method of acting, doing, proceeding, making, etc., developed in advance.**

**Adrien's POV**

I wake to the wonderful smell of quiche and croissants on my birthday.

_Today's the day. _

I remind myself.

_I'm going to tell her. I can't put it off any longer._

Anxiety swirls in the pit of my stomach as I quickly get dressed and make my way into the kitchen where breakfast awaits.

Marinette smiles from the breakfast nook.

"You know, I seem to remember something important happening today. I can't quite remember what though," she says as she suppresses a laugh.

"I'm not sure either, I think it might have been someone's birthday." I chuckle as I take a seat next to her. She sets a plate with a personal sized quiche in front of me and my waters at the savory scent.

"So, do you have any ideas for what to do today?" she asks.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out." I reassure her before I take a large bite.

Phase one of my plan starts out quite nicely. We visit a few new boutiques and shops that had been built while she was away. Around mid morning we make our way to The Centre Pompidou Museum and admire the new traveling art exhibits. Afterwards we take a break for a late lunch at my favorite family owned pizzeria that had been built roughly a year ago.

Marinette goes off on a tangent about the most ridiculous toppings for pizza. I mean seriously Americans! Anchovies, bananas, broccoli, and pineapples don't belong on pizza!

After her tangent she passes me a gift she had hidden in her bag. Enclosed in the package is an intricately knitted light blue scarf and hat. Not only do they fit perfectly, but they're incredibly soft as well.

We wander around the city admiring the scenery of winter in paris. The journey brings us to the Louvre where Marinette tells me crazy stories about the artists of the past, whose paintings and sculptures are displayed in the museum.

On our way home we stop by the local christmas market and I watch Mari gush over the intricately designed ornaments and nativities.

We make our way through the market and marinette catches sight of a group of young Scout Guides De France tencing to some freshly cut spruce trees.

Marinette turns to me with wide eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Minou! Can we get a real tree?"

I eye the pretty green trees wearily

"I dunno Mari, those spruce trees look a bit messy, I've never had a real tree."

"Please! Chloe had this horrible fake blue and white plastic tree last year and I missed the smell of the spruce needles and the beauty of a real tree so much! Can we please? I'll take care of the mess, I promise." She begs with a look of hope in her eyes.

_How could I possibly say no to that?_

I sigh as a smile creeps up on my face. "Alright, Alright Princess, We'll get a tree."

Marinette jumps up with joy and wraps her arms around me tightly. To my shock she presses a lingering kiss to my cheek before bouncing off you order a tree from one of the young scouts.

I stand there stunned with a bright blush on my cheeks as I watch her make plans with the scout leader for the tree to be dropped off in a few days.

I make my way to the final phase of my plan. I lead her to a covered bridge over a small crook that winds it's way to the seine. It's hidden away in a park we used to play at when we were kids.

By this time large flakes of snow lazily drift past as we look out into the distance.

Marinette smiles and leans her head on my shoulder.

"I can't think of anything more beautiful than paris in the winter after spending so much time in smoggy New York City." She mumbles.

"I honestly can't relate, Mari. I've seen something far more beautiful."

Marinette turns to look up at me. "What?"

I rest my gloved hand on her cheek and brush a lock of her dark hair away.

"You've always outshined Paris no matter the season or time of day." I admit.

Her eyes lock onto mine and my heart skips a beat as a deep blush coats her cheeks.

Everything feels right in the world, as if the final pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place as we move closer together. We lean in and when she's mere centimeters away my eyes flutter closed as I wait for our lips to meet.

Only they don't.

She pulls me into a warm hug and buries her head in my shoulder.

I'm completely stunned.

_I'm a complete fool, why did I ever think this would work out?_

I quickly wrap my arms around her and attempt to make it seem like that was what I meant to do in the first place.

After what seems like forever standing in a deafening silence I gather my courage and mumble,

"We should head home now, It's getting late…"


	21. Question

**Hey guys!**

**I have a couple of announcements,**

**First off a huge thank you to all my people who recently favorited and followed this story, It's been a huge honor writing for you guys.**

**Second of all, I might have carpal tunnel in my left wrist, yay me…**

**It's not gonna be as easy as usual to type out chapters but with my newfound motivation, I think we'll get by. We're nearing the end my beautiful readers, with only around 4, possibly 5 chapters left (If I squeeze in a nasty cliff hanger).**

**Reviews, reviews, oh how we love the reviews.**

**anonymousfriend27: Seriously tho as much as we would have loved a steamy kiss, she had no clue how she felt about him. She wasn't ready yet.**

**Guardian of the Inheritance: Thx dude**

**BerryFrost: I've never been very consistent to be entirely honest. Not only am I tending to the carpal tunnel in my wrist, I'm also preparing for Uni next fall, worrying about graduation stuff, I've been bouncing between living at home and at grandparents… I have a lot on my plate and I'm not sure how often or when I'll be able to post. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you,**

**Question: a sentence in an interrogative form, addressed to someone in order to get information in reply.**

**Marinette's POV**

Alya and I are riding in the car making our way to the new bridal shop in the heart of paris.

"So, how have things been with sunshine the past week, hmm?" Alya asks with an air of suggestiveness.

Anxiety pools in my stomach over the subject as I respond. "I uhm… I don't know. He's fine, I'm fine, we're fiiinnne…"

Alya glances at me for a moment before returning her attention back on the road. "Fun fact Mari, did you know the words 'I'm fine' are the most common words used when lying?"

I huff in annoyance.

"I just don't get him, you know? He's been so weird about everything lately I mean he totally freaked out while I was out on a date with Luka the other day."

Alys hums as she waits for me to continue.

"He baked me a cake a few days ago, he always seems to want to be physically close to me." _Not that I mind. _"While we were out celebrating his birthday yesterday I kept noticing him staring at me all the time and he kept complimenting me out of the blue…"

"Why do you think he's doing all this Mari?" Alya asks with a knowing smile.

I throw my hands up in irritation. "That's the problem Alya! I just don't know!"

"I don't know about you but I think the reasoning why is pretty obvious. It always has been actually." She admits.

I stare at her dumbfounded.

_How could it possibly be so obvious to her when it makes no sense to me? _

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think a guy who's just a best friend would freak out that much just because you left to go on a date for a few hours."

"What? What do you mea-" I gasp as the realization hits me. "You don't think…? Oh no.. you don't think he's jealous do you?" Panic washes over me. I bury my head in the palms of my hands. "You don't think he's in love with me do you?"

Alya stays so quiet that I jump the tiniest bit when Alya parks in front of the shop and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"But he's my best friend Alya! There's no way, right?" I groan. "What if he does? What do I do?"

"You'll figure it out sweetheart. I know you will." She mumbles.

_What if he does love me? _

My heart skips a beat as I consider the thought. My cheeks flush at the thought of us dating.

_Do I love him?_

I look up when Alya moves away to open her driver side door.

I reach for her arm and blurt. "How did you know you were in love with Nino?"

Alya turns back to me with a look of surprise.

"I uhm.. Wow, where do I even start?" She laughs. I watch her carefully as a look of nostalgia crosses her face.

"A year or so ago, in the summer, Nino and I got in a huge fight and we broke up." She sighs. "We didn't talk for weeks… I really tried hard to move on but when I turned on the news one night they were showing images from this awful crash." Alya stares down at her lap and wipes away a tear. It took me a moment to realize whose car it was due to all the damage. Nino had been in the crash and was sent to the hospital. I was terrified. All at once I realized if things had been just a bit worse he could have died. I realized I can't imagine my life without him in it. I wanted to wake up by his side every morning and fall asleep next to him every night. I realized I needed him more than anything. I loved him. I still love him and now I'm going to be walking down the aisle and letting the world finally know he's mine."

I think for a moment about everything that's happened the past few days. How much I missed him the past 2 years and how much I wished I had never left. How much i…

_I love him._

**Marinette's POV**

I'm trapped in the what if's surrounding Adrien and I while the girls throw dresses at me and have me try on certain things.

I can't focus on the girls' conversations about the bridal shower and bachelorette party.

My thoughts become a jumbled mess and I soon break away from the group. I walk through the bridal shop until I find myself in front of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

I am vaguely aware of a familiar voice that airs a sense of confidence and superiority near the front of the store.

I take a look at the dress and find it's the only one of its kind. Wait it's my size?

I'm startled when a hand claps down on my shoulder.

"Madame Dupain-Cheng? What a pleasant surprise." I look to my left and find the fashion Icon himself, Gabriel Agreste.

"Monsieur Agreste! How nice to see you here! What brings you here?" I ask politely.

"Just checking up on the new bridal store. I see you've found one you like. Has someone finally asked for your hand in marriage?"

"No, monsieur. I'm still single." I reply, only to be met with a frown.

**Gabriel Agreste's POV**

It's in day's like this that I fear for my son's intelligence. Such a beautiful young woman who's clearly been in love with him for years and he can't even see it. What a shame.

I sigh and turn back to the dress.

"It's a one of a kind." I mention. "It was designed after my late wife's wedding dress. Elegant white lace, empire waist, mermaid floor length skirt with a mid length train, and halter neck line. She was truly the epitome of elegance and grace."

The young woman looks up at me with a soft smile.

"Would you be willing to try it on for me? I'd like to take it back to my home and personally have it fitted, should you ever wed. Consider it a gift."

"W-What for?" she asks, clearly confused.

"As a thank you for caring for my son all these years."

When she comes out of the fitting room I'm awestruck. The dress is almost perfect for her. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I quickly excuse myself to find a few more things to put it all together.

I return quickly with a lace veil, elbow length white gloves, and something I've kept with me for years since Emilie passed.

It's a beautiful and intricately designed silver locket, decorated with tiny roses like the ones near Emilie's grave.

Inside rests a photo of Emilie, Adrien, and I, as well as a picture of Adrien, back when he was five or so, in a small bowler hat holding out a rose to the camera.

I present the locket to the girl I pray will be my future daughter-in-law. When Adrien see's it he'll understand.

When Marinette opens the locket she immediately attempts to hand it back.

"I can't take this Monsieur Agreste."

I smile softly.

"I insist that you have it Marinette. It would please me to know you passed on my wife's memories." After that I take a few measurements and place a few pins with Natalie's help. I take a step back and admire my work.

"Absolument magnifique." I mumble. Natalie helps Marinette out of the dress without pulling out the pins and I soon take my leave.

Marinette calls my name and I stop in my tracks.

"Thank you Monsieur Agreste. Thank you for everything."


	22. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**I'll be entirely honest with you, with how much content I wanted in this chapter I was really expecting it to be longer.**

**We're gonna hang with Adrien today. We love Adrien.**

_**Claire: sits down to write review responses. Check email…. **_**Wha-What? 16 reviews over the course of 4 days! Holy Sh*t! That can't be right! **_**Checks the fanfiction website. **_**I REALLY DID GET 16 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED!**

**SunshineMLB: I really do appreciate that you made this comment. I really try to use my own experiences with certain emotions to create a more realistic response for all of my characters even though I've never actually had any of these thing happen to me.**

**Cutecreamska: Aww thank you! I'm glad that you think so. When I originally wrote about the dress in 'the Promise' I had found inspiration for it through a few helpful pins on pinterest. I made an estimated guess on what body type Marinette would have as an adult and chose the most flattering type of dress for that body type. Not to mention dresses like that are stunning.**

**mayuralover: why do I feel like every time I respond to your reviews I can hardly respond because if I did I'd be giving away spoilers?**

**Guardian of the Inheritance: thanks!**

**Sidd: Thank you! I'm glad to be back! I'm not sure what ****svtfoe is but I recently got into a show called The Dragon Prince. The next long term story I'll be writing is an original work but I'm using the magic and the elven races as inspiration for the magic in my own story. Btw that story once I'm done with the planning process for it I'll be posting oneshots for that universe along with the main story on wattpad. You can find me on there under the name TheStrangeClaireBean.**

**Spidey: I shoulda known you were the reason behind 10 reviews all at the same time. Not that I mind. I very much enjoy the attention. However if I respond to every one of them then my authors note will be longer than the chapter itself… maybe shoot me an email sometime and we can talk about all of it.**

**Without Further Ado, I bring to you!**

**7 minutes in heaven: 7 minutes in heaven is a game general played at partys normally with 2 people of the opposite sex. These two people go into a closet for 7 minutes and "make out".**

**Adrien's POV**

I just don't get what's up with her!

She's hardly spoken to me at all since we got home on my birthday.

It's been a week and this whole 'let's avoid Adrien' thing is getting really old.

I honestly don't know where I went wrong…

Tonight is Alya and Nino's annual christmas party and I'm really not in the right mood to socialize with anyone right now.

After I finish getting ready I grab my winter coat and my new hat and scarf. I step outside into the freezing air to clear my head.

I just don't know what to do. I could have sworn that I made it very obvious that I wanted something more than friendship while we were at the park last week. I'm starting to think that her avoiding me is some sort of rejection.

My heart aches at the thought of rejection. I hear the door to our apartment building open and a pair of footsteps approach.

I turn to see Marinette in a simple but pretty red dress. She looks absolutely stunning.

"You ready princess?" I ask as I open the passenger side door for her. She smiles just a bit and mumbles a faint yes.

After a rather lengthy series of hellos and merry Christmas', a couple of drinks and snacks we all sit down to play 7 minutes of heaven. Of course I tried to refuse to join in but Alya isn't the kind of person to take no for an answer. So of course, I decided to play rather than face her wrath.

Alya insists that her maid of honor, Marinette, be the first to draw a name from the hat filled with names of the people here.

When Marinette picks a name out of the hat, her eyes widen and a bright red blush covers her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She nervously looks up from the slip of paper and her eyes meet mine. I already know who's name is on the paper before she even announces it.

"Adrien," she mumbles.

I swallow the lump in my throat and stand. We make our way into the closet one room over. It's only big enough for the two of us if we stand close together.

Before I know it the door shuts and locks behind us. I can hear alya and the rest of the group giggling from the other room.

Panic rises in my chest when I realize how uncomfortable she looks. We stand in silence for a minute or two before she speaks up.

"Are we just not going to kiss or something? You know, kissing is like the entire point of the game."

I'm completely shocked by her words. Anger pools in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you kidding me? That right there was the most you've spoken to me in a week. All you ever do is give mixed signals. One moment you're affectionate and loving and the next you're cold and distant. You don't get to just choose when you want to love me and when you want to leave me whenever you feel like it. That's not how love works!"

Hurt and anger crosses Marinette's face. She jabs a finger into my chest.

"If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have stood up for you when your father was cold and distant. I wouldn't take care of you when you're drunk. I wouldn't have helped you adopt plagg so you wouldn't feel so alone while I was gone. I wouldn't have called you several times a week because I couldn't stand missing you. Most importantly I wouldn't have come back." She crosses her arms over her chest. "If you're so worried about mixed signals then why is it that you've never chased after me, never put in any effort to keep me close or fight for me. You're constantly letting me go like I'm not worth the effort."

I throw my hands up in frustration. "I never wanted to let you go in the first place! I only did it because I really do love you more than anything in the world and I wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to stay with me in Paris and build a family with me but you told me you didn't want some guy getting in the way of your education and I respected that! Not to mention I didn't get drunk that night because I was celebrating about the wedding! I was incredibly hurt and I wanted nothing more than to tell you that you can't go out on dates with other guys, but I couldn't, not if there was a chance he'd make you happier than me…" tears gather in my eyes and threaten to spill over.

She stays quiet for a moment before she wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me close. "You're not just some guy, Adrien. You're the guy that stood up for me and cared for me, you're the guy that's been by my side for as long as I can remember. You're the reason why I didn't want to go to New York two years ago, I couldn't imagine my life without you." She runs her fingers through my hair and my anxiety begins to slip away. "I realized last week how much I really do love you. I can't believe I hadn't realized it earlier."

I move away just a bit to see her face. "More than just as friends right?" I ask.

She blushes and smiles. "Yeah. what about you?"

"Always," I mumble. I lean towards her and she stands up on her tip toes while I finally pull her in for a kiss. (and maybe a few more)


End file.
